Honor of the Disgraced
by Cosmic Cannon
Summary: { Under a Strict Hiatus and Possible Discontinuation }For a Saiyan, honor is everything. It makes them who they are and without it they are nothing; they are a disgrace. Can the disgraced ever replenish their honor or will they forever be condemned to a life of worthlessness? [Full summary can be found inside]
1. Prologue

**(Attention: Summary and other Author's notes can be found at the conclusion of this prologue.)**

* * *

Honor can be defined as a symbol of distinction; something that sets you apart from any other. However, for a Saiyan, honor is so much more than that.

For a Saiyan, honor is everything. It is what makes you a Saiyan. Without it, you are nothing; you are nobody. There is only one word for a Saiyan that is without honor: disgrace.

How does one maintain such a hierarchical necessity? Honor is maintained through one's actions and appearance, but the biggest distinguisher of honor in the Saiyan society is one's power level. In fact, honor and power go hand in hand. Some of the most revered and honor-enriched Saiyans in history were also the most powerful; being a weakling was just one of the most dishonorable traits in the Saiyan world.

If one wanted the perfect example of an honor-enriched individual, they'd need not look farther than King Vegeta. He always looked his best. He always held the aggressive and intimidating mood that demanded respect. And most of all, he was the strongest Saiyan alive. There wasn't a person alive that could question King Vegeta's honor. Not just because the king would kill them instantly, but because he did everything that he could to maintain his honor. In the king's mind, if his honor were to fall, then so would his kingdom. Therefore, King Vegeta made sure that his honor as a Saiyan was always at its highest.

As a matter of fact, at this very moment, King Vegeta stood tall in his full length mirror. He observed his appearance; noting that his red and white Saiyan armor, black spandex under armor, blue Saiyan boots, white gloves, and royal cape were all in pristine condition. He couldn't very well step out into the public eye for the first time today and look disheveled in the slightest of ways. While continuing to check for any discrepancies in his appearance, the king looked past his form in the mirror and saw that his queen was standing quietly behind him.

Looking away from his wife and back to his clothing, King Vegeta said, "Yes, Tarla." He sounded quite irritated to be bothered and frankly, he was.

Tarla ignored her husband's tone of voice; it was a tone that he used regularly. Besides, there was no point in getting into a heated argument over something as trivial as that. She bowed slightly and said, "I'm sorry to bother you, my king, but I feel that I must ask of you something."

Tarla was usually a very independent woman; she didn't ask of much and certainly never came to Vegeta with any inquiries. Therefore, Vegeta turned around to fully gaze upon his wife with inquisition.

Once he turned, he was struck with the full view of his beautiful wife. The Saiyan race had its fair share of beautiful women, but Tarla took the cake. Like Vegeta, Tarla's hair spiked slightly as it fell to a shoulder length. She had a natural pinkish hue to her lips and she had the slightest beauty mark just above the left side of her lips. Her pail skin covered her somewhat stunted five-foot-six frame. Her clothing was similar to King Vegeta's in the sense of color scheme, but there were slight differences. She wore an older modeled style of Saiyan armor that didn't have the hefty shoulder pads and she didn't have the black spandex armor that covered her arms. And lastly, her royal cape tended to surround her body in the form of a cloak from time to time. Tarla was certainly a beauty to behold and her power level matched her level of beauty. Her power rivaled some of King Vegeta's generals and she was by far the strongest Saiyan female on the planet. She was usually fair-tempered and even seemed somewhat harmless in some scenarios, but beneath that façade of kindness, there was a lust for blood that could even rival King Vegeta's. When fired up, Tarla could prove to be quite the hellhound and wouldn't even bat one of her beautiful eyelashes at the thought of killing an individual. She was quite peculiar to King Vegeta. Once, while on a mission together, they had been attacked and one of the attackers had harmed Tarla. The Saiyan queen instantly went on a rampage the likes of which King Vegeta had never seen. However, that wasn't the peculiar part. The weird thing was that her max power level seemed to have increased significantly at that time, but once she calmed down, it returned to normal. Since then, they hadn't been on anymore missions together and the thought of further investigation had eluded the king.

Tarla's striking beauty aside, King Vegeta inquired as to what she desired. "What is it, Tarla?" the King asked.

Standing fully once again, Tarla said, "Since you were going out, Vegeta, I was hoping that you'd finally stop by and see your son."

King Vegeta released a tempered sigh as he turned back to the mirror, doing his best to refrain from arguing with his wife. It had been two months since the birth of his son and he still hadn't gone by to see him. It wasn't that Vegeta didn't want to see the boy; it was just that he always had better things to do.

"Please, Vegeta!" pleaded Tarla as she stepped forward. She walked up behind the king, levitating slightly so that she could see over Vegeta's shoulder. Looking her husband into the eyes in the mirror, she said, "It's been two long months."

Vegeta averted his eyes to something other than Tarla and said, "I have other things to do today, Tarla." He stepped away from the mirror and across their large, luxurious bedroom to the door, rushing to get away.

Before Vegeta could get away, Tarla sped over to the door and blocked her husband's exit. She leaned against the barrier as she looked up into the eyes of Vegeta. She began smiling as she noted the look of irritation slowing coming to his eyes.

"Tarla, I have other business to attend to today and….." started Vegeta, but he had been interrupted by Tarla.

"I'm not asking you to spend all day with him, Vegeta," she said. She then sarcastically added, "Though, you could to make up for the past two months." Once she caught the look of disdain from King Vegeta, she continued to say, "All that I ask is that you spare at least an hour of time. I've seen you make more time for less important things in the past."

The couple locked eyes for a few silent moments. Vegeta's stubbornness wasn't budging and neither was Tarla's pushiness. After a few more moments of silence, Tarla playfully added, "The sooner you say yes, the sooner that I'll move out of your way."

"I could always move you out of my way," stated Vegeta as he continued to glare at his wife.

"You could try…" replied Tarla as she stared back at her husband.

Vegeta released an audible sigh. He could see that he was getting nowhere and he really didn't have time for a fight. "Fine; can you at least tell me what the boy's power level is?" sighed King Vegeta, giving in to his queen's desire.

"Oh, no; I specifically saved that pleasure for you, my king. You will be the first to find out, today," replied Tarla as she lifted off of the door and walked around her husband. Before stepping over to the mirror to check her appearance, she turned back and said, "Being your son, Tarble is sure to be strong."

King Vegeta nodded in reply as he stepped out of the room and began walking down the hallway to exit the corridor.

Deep down, he figured that he'd have to see the child eventually, but he just hoped to put it off as much as he could. It wasn't that he disliked the boy or anything; after all, how could he dislike something that he hadn't seen yet? No; it was just that he'd already placed a heap of pride into the heir to his throne, Prince Vegeta. The prince was everything that King Vegeta could've wanted in a son and he just knew that Prince Vegeta would eventually become the mightiest of all Saiyans. As for the newest addition to the royal family, Tarble, he wasn't a planned birth. Vegeta had performed all of the old customs of Saiyan heritage that they had on record to make sure that he had been given a healthy and vibrant son when they were try for Vegeta. Tarble, on the other hand, was conceived as per the result of a session of make-up relations; Vegeta didn't have a desire for another child, he already had Prince Vegeta.

Nevertheless, Tarble was born and Tarla loved him immensely. To a degree, King Vegeta understood Tarla's devotion to Tarble. From the moment Prince Vegeta was born, the king had been all over the boy, alienating him from his mother. The alienation only grew further as the prince aged; the moment that he was old enough for intense training, he was doing so. In fact, Tarla could go days at a time without seeing her firstborn son because of the rigorous schedule that King Vegeta had him on. However, with Tarble, King Vegeta hadn't been anywhere in the vicinity during his birth and clearly hadn't been concerned with visiting, leaving Tarla ample time to grow fully attached. In a sense, Tarble was Tarla's baby and Prince Vegeta was King Vegeta's.

In any event, it appeared that it was time for the king to get acquainted with his newest son and he still wasn't sure how to feel about it. But, with Tarla breathing down his neck, he'd be better off seeing the boy, less he feel the wrath of his queen.

* * *

King Vegeta and two of his loyal guardsmen trekked across the massive Saiyan medical compound that was located directly behind the royal palace. Stepping down a rather wide concrete pathway, their strides were in perfect sync as they headed to the pediatric station of the compound. This building was where the women had the babies and said infants stayed until it was either time for them to be shipped off to others planets or bred to be molded into Saiyan society on Planet Vegeta.

The king hadn't been anywhere near the building in over five years, and if he had it his way, he'd not have come for an even longer amount of time. But, he had to keep things civil with the wife; at least for now. After all, he'd had to shell out quite the sum of money to have repairs made to the royal palace and sections of the medical compound due to him and his wife's tremendous lover's quarrel nearly a year ago. Thinking back on that fight, the irony wasn't lost on King Vegeta. It was the make-up after that fight that led to the king being where he was now.

Noticing that they were nearing the building, King Vegeta sighed, clearly dreading his encounter with his second child.

Just as the trio reached the doors, one of the guardsmen stepped around and grabbed the door for Vegeta. The king stepped through the doors whilst his guardsmen followed behind. He was never fond of the powder-blue walls and sterile-white floors of the pediatric center. A green-skinned, lizard-like alien was manning the front desk. Seeing who had come inside, the alien immediately jumped to attention as he greeted the king.

King Vegeta looked upon the creature and gave a grunt of acknowledgement. He wasn't too fond of the creatures that Frieza had placed on his planet. According to the galactic tyrant, a bunch of monkeys weren't exactly smart enough to treat the wounded and ill. And since the Saiyans were some of Frieza's most useful pets at the moment, the tyrant didn't want illness to harm his profits. If it were left up to King Vegeta, all of the sniveling creatures – like the nurse before him – would be mercilessly killed immediately, but Frieza was a force that the king didn't want to mess with, at least for now.

The trio allowed the wretched lizard to lead them down a series of pathways until they reached the holding area for the babies. As they stepped past a large window in the hallway, they could peer inside and see dozens of the recently-born Saiyan babies. Some of the little tikes were whining their heads off and others seemed perfectly sated in their tiny beds. Vegeta thanked his lucky stars that he'd not need to go in there to visit with his son. No; they had a private room for the rest and relaxation of their children.

Continuing on past the various rooms of children, they were led to a door. The lizard nurse stepped to the side, allowing the king to have privacy with his child. Vegeta entered with his guardsmen following behind.

They entered into a small room. It held the same rudimentary color scheme of the rest of the pediatric building, but inside of the small room, there was a bench of seating along the left side of the room. On the adjacent wall to the benches, there was a large window. King Vegeta stepped up to look through the window and saw his little son lying comfortably in the tiny bed. The little prince was sound asleep as he was curled over on his side.

Vegeta examined the boy. From what he could tell, the boy definitely resembled him. The child's full head of hair had a spikey nature to it, like Tarla's. Even though there was a small resemblance between him and his son, the king could see that Tarble didn't have the sharpened features like he and Prince Vegeta had. However, he dismissed that little thought. The boy would certainly grow into his father's looks with time.

Looking down at his son, the king briefly felt joy. He may not have the pride to place in Tarble like he had for Vegeta, but after all, it was his son. And he was sure that the boy would grow into a powerful warrior one day. In fact, it was time for the moment of truth; it was time to see what massive power Tarble was working with.

He turned around to one of his guards and simply placed an opened palm forward. With little hesitation, the guard placed his scouter in King Vegeta's palm. The king then placed the scouter on the left side of his face. Looking through the green glass of the scouter, King Vegeta tapped the scanning button on the scouter so that he could read his son's power level. In less than five seconds, the scouter displayed a numerical sum of Tarble's power level. The look on King Vegeta's face was one of pure disbelief.

He couldn't wrap his head around the number that he was seeing. Just for the sake of reassurance, he tapped the scanning button a second time. The scouter took an even shorter amount of time to report Tarble's power level again. King Vegeta simultaneously looked at the number before his eyes and the sleeping baby inside of the room beyond the glass. Looking between the two figures, King Vegeta was slowly becoming sick to his stomach. This couldn't be possible; not his son. Anger slowly creeping onto King Vegeta's face, he tapped the scanning button a third time, frustration evident in the motion. When the same number was reported for the third time, the king snatched the scouter from his eye and crushed it in his hand, needing to relieve an ounce of frustration.

The guardsmen were quite perturbed by their king's behavior; surely the power level couldn't be too bad.

Whilst Vegeta continued to glare through the window to his child, he heard one his guardsmen ask, "What was the reading, sir?"

King Vegeta paused before answering, the mere thought of saying it allowed sickened him. "10," simply stated the king.

It was a good thing that King Vegeta had his back turned to his guardsmen because the look of confusion upon their faces might've set their king off. Surely they had heard wrong, though? There was no way that the infant prince was that weak. "Um…sir, did you say….."

"10!" shouted King Vegeta as he turned to glare into the eyes of guards, the unexpected action striking fear into their hearts. After giving each of the guards a death glare, Vegeta turned back to his sleeping son, disgust evident on his face.

How could the fruit of his loins, his blood, and the carrier of his name be born with such an embarrassing power level? Prince Vegeta had been born with a power level of 50. At a level of 10, Tarble was far below the line of an elite. In fact, Tarble was just barely considered a battle-ready baby.

This just couldn't be possible. It had to be some kind of cruel joke. Maybe someone thought it'd be funny to play a joke on the king and put this disgraceful child in the place of his actual son. Unfortunately, the more the king looked at Tarble, the more Tarble's resemblance seemed to become apparent. This was his son. And this was his son's power level.

Gripping his hand in a tight fist, Vegeta barely contained the tirade ready to explode from his body. "This is shameful, an embarrassment. How can my son be born like this?! Was he diseased, infected by some mysterious specimen? He had to have been because no child of mine is born his a power level of 10!" shouted King Vegeta.

The more that Vegeta stared at his son, the more anger seemed to seep into his blood. If he kept this up any longer, he might do something that he'd regret. Lowering his head to keep from looking at Tarble, King Vegeta said, "How could the gods have placed such a disgraceful being before me? How could they disgrace my family name like this? This is all an utter disgrace!"

He couldn't deal with this. He couldn't deal with the embarrassment, the shame. King Vegeta, the strongest and most revered Saiyan in existence, had married and mated with Tarla, easily the most powerful female on the planet, and somehow had been granted a weakling of a child that didn't even seem fit to be an elite soldier.

King Vegeta could already hear the jesting, the mockery that would soon be made of his family name. His people would begin to question his power, his honor! After all, it was the man that determined the strength of the son. If he could conceive a weakling, then by affiliation, he was a weakling.

_I am no weakling_, thought the king. _And I will not have one person refute my honor or my power. I can't have my soldiers so concerned with my family life that they don't care to follow my orders or do their jobs._ Looking down at the toddler in his bed, King Vegeta had made a decision. _You may be my son by blood, but you cannot be my son by affiliation. Dear boy, until you become something more than that meager power level of 10, you will always be a disgrace to my family. And it is for that reason that I must do what I have to. I hope that you can forgive me one day._

He turned back to his guards. A sense of solemnness was hid from the world; he couldn't have his men think that this was anything other than the right thing to do. Planting the most serious and stern look upon his face, King Vegeta said, "You will send the boy away. I don't care what planet he is sent to, but he will no longer exist on Planet Vegeta. The boy's power level is to never escape your lips nor any mention of what I am doing. Unfortunately for the boy, his weakness cannot be tolerated; I won't have my honor tarnished because of a mere child. I will give the both of you until the end of the day to have my wish completed. While you are handling this, I will be going to see my _only_ son, Prince Vegeta. Don't disappoint me, less you find yourselves in very unwelcomed positions in the future."

With that, King Vegeta stepped out of the room. Leaving the soldiers to handle his dirty business left a sense of emptiness inside of the king. Walking down the hallway, Vegeta shook the thoughts of sadness and solemnness from his cranium. He was doing what he had to do. With Tarble around, things would only begin to worsen on his planet. It was bad enough that the king had to deal with Frieza, he didn't need to have trouble brewing on his home world.

_Forgive me, dear boy_, thought the king as he rounded a corner of the building_. Just know that I do this for the benefit of the both of us. You are better off somewhere in the stars instead of here on this planet with me._

* * *

*2 hours later*

"Your name is Hym, right? Welcome to the construction crew," said Tyco

"Thanks; I can't believe I made it, the hiring list is so long. I've never been so happy to return to work," responded Hym. He was a former soldier in the Saiyan army, but due to a leg injury, he was no longer fit for battle. He had to succumb to construction to help pay for his family's needs. The job wasn't too horrible, especially with the constant work that needed to be done across Planet Vegeta. At the moment, the construction crew was working on area of destruction to the royal palace. After King Vegeta and Queen Tarla's tremendous lover's quarrel nearly a year ago, the construction crew still wasn't done with repairs to the palace.

He placed a hard hat on his head and said, "Well I guess we should get to work."

Before the duo could walk away, Tyco said, "Hey; isn't that Queen Tarla? What is she doing here?"

* * *

Tarla was bored, very bored. She had a long list of things to take care of today, but her heart just wasn't in any of the tasks. She'd start one thing, stop abruptly, and move on to the next thing, only for that sequence to repeat itself. Truthfully, all she wanted to do was see Tarble. She had grown increasingly attached to the boy.

Walking down a random path around the palace, Tarla decided that she'd go do exactly that. After all, there wasn't anyone that could tell her not to. She halted her trek to stop and find exactly where she was. She noted that the medical center was directly behind the palace. From her current position, she could walk five minutes around the palace or she could trek through the construction zone that was to her left. She was the queen of the Saiyans; there was nothing in the construction zone that could seriously wound her. Her decision made, she stepped over the caution tape and walked through the danger zone.

As she walked through the zone, she could hear jackhammers going from different directions and all sorts of hammering going on. There were many large structures of the building looming overhead that were all meant to restore this area of the palace to its former beauty.

She felt somewhat sorrowful as she stepped through the area, recalling that it was her fault that this particular area had been destroyed. She had dodged an incoming attack from her husband and had proceeded to blast him in the area of the blast, causing a lot of damage.

Unfortunately, while lost in her thoughts, Tarla paid no attention to the assortment of metal rods that were being lifted high in the sky. It didn't take much to be crowned a construction worker and some of these workers weren't the brightest. In fact, just as Tarla was walking under the high-perched rods, the crane operator was distracted with a cup of coffee. He looked down and was caught off guard by Tarla's beauty as she stepped through the area and allowed the hot liquid to spill. His body lurching around in pain, the crane operator accidently hit the wrong button, allowing the assortment of rods to spill from high in the air.

Mind you, these construction workers consist of weak creatures from other planets and the few Saiyans that were too weak to be entered into battle. Therefore, with Tarla's brain lost and the weaklings around her, there was no one with the skills to save the beautiful queen. There was a shriek of horror as some of the construction workers around noticed the falling rods coming down upon the queen. Tarla looked up just in time to see her death coming directly for her. She released a high pitched scream as she closed her eyes, knowing full well that there was no time to evade.

She expected to feel spikes spear through the top of her body, but instead what she felt was someone tackling her and then the feel of sliding across the ground. She opened her eyes, first looking to the rods, dozens of them speared into the concrete ground. She then looked forward, seeing another Saiyan lying before her. She breathed heavily as she realized that she had just been saved. Calming her breathing she looked to the young man before her and said, "Wh-who are you?"

The man panted heavily as well, having been so long since he had to exert so much energy in such a quick movement. Thankfully, he had been trained well while he was in the Saiyan army. He looked into the face of the beauty before him and said, "My name is Hym."

* * *

Tarla stepped lightly down the concrete path leading to the pediatric section of the medical compound. She was still quite shaken from nearly dying a few minutes ago, but she continued on to visit her son. If anything that near-death experience only made her want to see Tarble more, knowing that she might not always have the luxury. She missed holding the infant and how the rambunctious toddler would sometimes grab her finger while she played with him.

Thinking back on those little memories, Tarla couldn't help but smile. She loved Tarble with every ounce of her being and would give her life to protect him. She had never known this sense of joy when it came to Prince Vegeta. While she loved her eldest son very much, she had never had the opportunity to grow as close with Vegeta as she had with Tarble. As soon as the opportunity was given to her, she ran with it.

For all she knew, one day she'd go to visit with Tarble and find that King Vegeta was already training the boy. She figured that the day would eventually come that the king would wish to steal Tarble away, as he did Prince Vegeta. Tarla just hoped that it wouldn't be anytime too soon.

She stepped inside of the small medical building. The green lizard creature behind the desk jumped up to greet the queen. She nodded in kind reply to the creature. As with her husband, she wasn't too fond of the aliens on her planet, but she saw no point in treating them with disdain. It was that monstrous Frieza that placed them on Planet Vegeta; they clearly weren't there by their own accord. Continuing past the desk, Tarla headed directly for her son's room. Having been through the halls many times before, she knew the pathway to Tarble's room with exact precision. She walked past the sections of windows that displayed the other Saiyan babies, ignoring their whines and cries completely; there was only one Saiyan baby on her mind. She turned a corner and saw the door to Tarble's room coming up. Unable to hold back the smile, Tarla couldn't wait to see her baby boy once again.

She stepped over to the door, her hand poised to touch the key pad for access, but there was a sound beyond the door. She halted her motion and listened carefully. In fact, it was more than one voice. Could it have been King Vegeta? It had been well over 2 hours since the king departed; surely he wouldn't still be sitting with Tarble.

She placed an ear to the door and listened to what the voices were saying.

"Okay; has everything been set in motion?" asked one voice.

"Yeah; I've been running around like a chicken with my head cut off, but I was able to arrange everything. By the time anyone catches wind of this, he'll be clear out of Planet Vegeta's atmosphere," answered the other voice.

"Perfect; now let's do this before anyone comes," stated the first voice again before the sound of smashing glass filtered through the room.

A sense of fear instantly sparked through Tarla's body before a sense of rage followed. Hastily, she opened the door and stepped inside of the room to see two of King Vegeta's guards. One was standing in the room with her and the other was just hopping back through the shattered window with her child in hand. She looked between the two petrified guards for a moment before looking to Tarble, who was thankfully still sated. She then looked back to the guards, anger brimming inside of her body.

"What is this!" she demanded, practically shouting in the room.

The two guards were like deer caught in headlights. They were completely frozen with fear.

When the two didn't answer, Tarla took a step farther inside and said, "Answer me."

"Umm…w-we were under orders to take Prince Tarble, your majesty," fearfully stated the guard holding Tarble.

"Whose orders?" demanded Tarla, her piercing onyx eyes glaring at the men before her.

"King Vegeta" quickly answered the other guard.

The anger that had been obviously situated on Tarla's face didn't subside one bit from this new knowledge. In fact, it seemed to calmly intensify. Though she only looked mad on the outside, the guards were sure that Tarla was on the verge of going on a killing spree at any second, which made their jobs ever so much harder. They had to choose between the wrath of King Vegeta or Queen Tarla, neither of which would be anything remotely pleasant.

"Put him back," quietly stated the queen, her eyes looking distant. She couldn't believe that King Vegeta would attempt to send Tarble away from her. It was worst enough that Prince Vegeta had been taken away, but at least he was still on the same planet. The king was now trying to send Tarble across the stars, an action that was weighing heavy on the queen's heart.

The guard not holding Tarble stepped forward, saying, "Queen Tarla, we are under direct…Yak!" He wasn't given time to finish his statement.

In an instant, Tarla had swiped a mighty fist up and knocked the guards face up. In that singular motion, the queen had fractured the guard's jaw and snapped his neck. The guard fell to the floor, dead as a door knob.

The guard holding Tarble nearly voided his bladder at the display of power. He knew that his queen was strong, but he didn't know that she was that powerful. Beyond just the simple act of killing, it was the queen's demeanor that disturbed him the most. She seemed void of any emotion as she killed the guard, as if her mind was elsewhere as she killed one of her own kind. Even now, the queen's eyes were dazed looking as they veered towards the floor. He was beginning to think of a way to escape, but before a thought could run through his mind, Tarla's eyes lifted and bore into his own. She didn't look distant anymore. She looked angered and ready to kill. It didn't take him long to decide what the best idea was.

He smiled wryly at Tarla and held Tarble out to her. Tarla snatched up her son in one motion and then continued to glare at the guard before her. The guard knew when it was time to go and now was a better time than any. He stepped around Tarla and quickly exited the room, running down the hallway. He didn't get far though before Tarla emitted an energy blast that ripped through the guard's torso.

Having had all of the cretins taken care of, Tarla cleared the shattered window and walked Tarble back to his bed. Thankfully, the bed was void of any shards of glass. She carefully lied her child back into the crib, completely surprised that he hadn't woken during that brief encounter. She took a moment smile at her baby boy before seriousness overwhelmed her features.

How dare Vegeta do this to her? Was he out of his mind? What would force the king to so abruptly send Tarble off of Planet Vegeta, and without giving Tarla time to say goodbye no less?

As her mind raced through possible explanations, she shot a lazy glance into the visitor's room beyond the shattered window. She took notice of the dead guard still in the room and that's when it came to her. She leaped back through the window and snatched the scouter from deceased guard's eye. She placed it upon her eye and quickly read out Tarble's power level.

10. She angrily snatched the scouter from her eye, crushing it in the singular movement. "Bastard," she growled, anger expanding through her body. But it wasn't Tarble's power level that she was mad at, it was her bullheaded husband. Of course King Vegeta would try to send Tarble away because he was born weak.

Tarla was a proud Saiyan and upheld her people in the face of any adversary, but there were some customs of her people that had grown especially tiresome to the queen. The importance that they placed on power level was definitely one of those customs. Since the Saiyans had begun to affiliate with Frieza, she felt that this importance of power seemed to only grow more outrageous. She didn't see the point in it all. She had witness some of the weakest-born individuals grow to amazing heights; Bardock being a prime example. She wasn't too much older than the low-class Saiyan, but she did remember that he had been born as a weakling. He had been picked on as a child for being weaker than the others, but that same Saiyan had grown to be one of the mightiest on the planet. In fact, there were rumors that he may be as strong as King Vegeta and he was certainly stronger than her. If Bardock could supersede his expectations as a weakling, then Tarble could surely do the same.

In any event, this was her baby boy and she wouldn't let a soul take him away from her, including her husband. She'd fight tooth and nail to protect Tarble, and if it came to it, she'd die for her child. King Vegeta had trifled with the wrong baby on this day, and Tarla was determined to make sure that he was aware of it.

She took one final glance at her baby boy before a purple aura expanded around her body. In an instant, Tarla shot out of the room, racing down the hallways of the pediatric center at a breakneck pace. In no time, she reached the front desk. She stopped on a dime by the desk, the force of her sudden stop creating a gust of wind that blew papers about on the desk. Tarla looked over the lizard nurse, who had clearly been startled by the sudden gust of wind and Tarla's appearance.

"There is a mess in the infant corridor and my son's room needs attending to immediately," she said to the nurse before blasting out of the medical center to hunt her husband down.

* * *

The training hall was massive center on Planet Vegeta. It was especially designed by Frieza to make sure that his Saiyans kept at the height of the power and didn't grow lazy. At the time that it was getting built, King Vegeta had been incredibly insulted by its construction, feeling as if Frieza was saying that the Saiyans couldn't take care of their owns needs, but post the building's construction, King Vegeta had grown fond of the building. One of the various training areas was modeled after a gymnasium with seamless spots all over the area that produced various dummies. The dummies could be destroyed over and over again, and they would always be replenished by mechanisms under the surface of the training area.

At the moment, Prince Vegeta was speeding through a forest of aforementioned dummies, destroying them with physical contact or energy blasts. The prince leapt, jumped, and moved all about the area as he managed to destroy each and every dummy. Once all of the dummies had been taken care of, Nappa – who was standing outside of the training zone of the area – tapped the top of a timer to stop its countdown.

He looked down at the timer while Prince Vegeta walked over to him. Once the prince came to stand in front of him, Nappa produced a wide, toothy smile and said, "Good job, Prince Vegeta! You beat your record, heck you even surpassed mine this time!"

The prince scoffed at the remark and stepped around Nappa. "Beating your record is hardly anything to celebrate, Nappa," stated the prince as he walked around. "I'll celebrate once I've beaten the record of someone of importance, like my father's."

"Uhh…yes, Prince Vegeta," Nappa slowly replied, not sure if he should take that as an insult or not.

Prince Vegeta stepped over to where his royal cape lies and had begun to replace the sacred article of clothing. While he did this, from behind he heard, "Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves, young prince."

Prince Vegeta and Nappa turned to see the approach of the king.

Nappa instantly bowed and said, "It is good to see you again, King Vegeta. I promise that everything has been going well with Prince Vegeta."

"Yes, Nappa; I've been keeping my eye on things. In fact, I was here to witness my son's performance in person. He has come a long way. I suppose I should thank you for that," replied King Vegeta.

"No thanks needed your majesty. It is your impeccable blood that flows through his veins," replied the bootlicking Nappa.

"Indeed," replied the king as he stepped around Nappa and came to stand next to his son. He looked down and said, "I'm very proud of your progress, Prince Vegeta. You may be going on your first mission soon enough."

"About time," stated the snobbish prince as he looked up at his father.

For most other children, that would've been the perfect moment to get backhanded through a wall, but the prince. King Vegeta loved how rude and proud his son was. It was those types of traits that would make him a great ruler one day.

King Vegeta was ready to converse more with his son, but Nappa began speaking to another person in the room.

"Queen Tarla! It is wonderful to see you again," chimed the overly-cheerful Nappa. "I hope all is well with the littlest prince. I can't wait to begin training the little tike. I bet it'll be fun to watch him blow up dummies."

"Uhmm…yes, Nappa," replied Tarla as she gracefully walked across the room. Nappa had a big heart, but she could tell that he was lacking in the brain department. She figured that was why the king had placed Nappa as Prince Vegeta's caretaker. After all, no one with a brain would allow a child to speak to them the way Vegeta spoke to Nappa.

She didn't really like how King Vegeta was breeding her son to be such a brat, but she really didn't have much say. However, where she personally had say, was when her son spoke to her. King Vegeta may tolerate rudeness from his son, but Tarla certainly didn't. The prince had learned that lesson very well when he had made a rather rude comment to his mother after a dinner session, telling her that she needed to clean up his mess like a woman should. Tarla had ever so politely walked over to her son and then not so nicely slammed his head through the floor. Since then, Prince Vegeta had always been courteous to his mother, even if the courtesy seemed to pain the child

"I'm sure Tarble will enjoy training with you as well," responded Tarla to the loveable Nappa.

She stepped on past the brute to stop in front of her husband. She looked around King Vegeta's tall frame to gaze upon her firstborn son. She smiled happily at the young prince. Prince Vegeta didn't offer a smile in return, but did say, "Hello mother."

"Hello, my son. Don't you look handsome today," she replied.

"Thank you," he managed to say, though it seemed somewhat strained to speak.

"Do you mind if I steal your father away for a moment?" asked Tarla.

"No ma'am; you can have him," replied the prince, the notion of courtesy seeming to pain the boy.

"Good; now run along with Nappa while we talk."

"Yes ma'am," replied Prince Vegeta as he stepped around his father and mother. He and Nappa slowly walked out of the training area.

"I will come to see you soon, my son," stated King Vegeta as he watched his son walk away.

"Whatever," replied the prince just as he and Nappa exited the room.

With Nappa and the prince gone, it was time to get down to business. King Vegeta could instantly tell by the look in Tarla's eyes that she had found out. Before he could say a word, Tarla said, "How could you?"

"You don't understand," replied the king.

"I certainly do not!" shouted Tarla, her anger beginning to come to the surface.

"He was weak, Tarla. I did what I needed to do to keep this kingdom safe. With Tarble gone, I will have no worries," responded King Vegeta, beginning to grow frustrated.

"Oh, you will have worries, Vegeta, because my son is still here and he will go nowhere!" stated Tarla, drawing a look of surprise from Vegeta. "I arrived just as your lackeys were taking him. Needless to say, they were taken care of and Tarble is still sleeping comfortably in his bed."

"You what!" shouted King Vegeta in reply. "How dare you intrude on my plans, Tarla? Would you really defy your king over a child?"

"No, Vegeta!" stated Tarla as she stepped forward, glaring into the eyes of Vegeta. "But I would defy my husband over my son, YOUR son!"

Onyx eyes met onyx eyes as the two fierce Saiyans stared each other down, neither backing down. Vegeta could see where things were headed. He was growing angry and Tarla was already there; if things continued, they'd be in another heated fight. He loved his wife and to a degree, he cared for the boy. However, emotions aside, he had to consider his kingdom. If Tarble's weakness were to spread, could he really deal with the backlash, the mockery?

He had to make a choice: his child or his kingdom. Tarla was fierce, but he could handle her. He could put her down, and send Tarble away before she was to reawaken. Or, he could keep Tarble and handle the mockery head on.

"I will die to protect my child, Vegeta," hissed the queen while Vegeta continued in his thoughts.

Her voice was like venom. The king instantly caught onto what she was saying. If Vegeta dared to send Tarble away, the only way to handle Tarla would be to kill her. He knew this hellhound all too well. She wouldn't stop until she made Vegeta pay for his crime against her and her child.

Could King Vegeta really kill his wife, the woman that he undeniably loved? He knew the answer to that question: no. Tarla was stubborn, annoying, and a complete psycho from time to time. After all, she had thrown Prince Vegeta's head through the floor one time because the boy had told her to clean up after him. She was a complete nut-case and King Vegeta loved her. If she wanted Tarble to stay, then the boy would have to stay.

"Okay, Tarla," sighed King Vegeta. "Tarble can stay."

The anger and malice that had been apparent on Tarla's face instantly melted. She smiled kindly upon her husband and immediately wrapped her arms around his body in a warm hug. King Vegeta was one bullheaded and stubborn man, but Tarla couldn't deny that she loved him. Now that that messy situation had been averted, she could smile happily at her husband yet again.

"Thank you," hummed Tarla into her husband's chest. "Whatever adversity that comes our way, Vegeta, I hope that you know that I'll always be there by your side."

King Vegeta wrapped his arms around his wife, smiling slightly as he did so. "I know, Tarla. I know," he replied.

While the couple continued their warm embrace, one of the guards ran into the training room. Looking distraught, he ran over and said, "King Vegeta, there you are! We've been looking all over the place for you. Frieza is in Planet Vegeta's atmosphere. He requests your presence immediately."

King Vegeta released an audible sigh as he simultaneously released his wife. "I tire of this frost demon's constant presence." He turned back to his wife and said, "I will return later, Tarla."

"Be careful," sounded Tarla as her husband and the soldier ran out of the training room.

* * *

King Vegeta was a number of things: vicious, sinister, unforgiving, and wicked being just a few words to describe him. But if one were to take each and every word used to describe King Vegeta and multiplied it by five, they'd still not be able to accurately sum up evil that was Frieza.

This galactic tyrant took joy in the misery of others, smiled in the face of those that begged for mercy, and laughed at the view of the destruction of others. Frieza was simply a monster, a force that had no equal, and person that ruled the Saiyans with an iron fist.

It had been ten years since the faithful day that the Saiyans had pledged their loyalty to Frieza and it hadn't taken King Vegeta long to regret his decision to align with the tyrant. He looked down on Vegeta's people, belittling them with the disgusting title "monkey." He berated them constantly, treating them as if they were less than people. The irony in all was that they were Frieza's most useful weapons. The Saiyans were some of the most efficient weapons in Frieza's bid for galactic conquest, but at the same time, he treated them as if they were worthless.

In truth, King Vegeta had long since grown tired of Frieza. He was tired of the belittling and the mockery. If Frieza believed his people were so worthless, then why have an alliance? By this point in time, King Vegeta was about ready to tell the imp to take a hike, but there was a problem with doing this.

King Vegeta had no actual recording of Frieza's power, but the tyrant was rumored to have a power level that was well over 100,000. On his best day, King Vegeta maxed out at around 12,000. Needless to say, Frieza was definitely the superior, and it was this notion that made the king despise Frieza even more. Just being in the monster's presence was like a slap in the face of King Vegeta's honor.

Alas, for the moment, King Vegeta had to bite his tongue. He was in no position to accost Frieza, but he just wasn't sure how much more of Frieza that he could take.

After landing aboard Frieza's flagship spacecraft, King Vegeta was led to the bridge. The door was opened for King Vegeta and he entered to find Frieza sitting in his hover-chair with his back turned to the king. It was little stuff like this that really irritated King Vegeta.

"You asked for my presence Frieza?" asked King Vegeta. Most people used "lord" when addressing Frieza. Vegeta certainly didn't and never planned on doing so either.

Frieza paused for a moment, continuing to sip his wine as if answering Vegeta was the last thought on his mind. "I did," stated the tyrant after the pause. "I have been waiting quite some time, Vegeta. I was beginning to think that you weren't coming."

"You must forgive my tardiness, but surely you didn't expect me to come running when you just appeared out of nowhere. I do have duties to attend to on my planet." How dare Frieza expect him to come running? He wasn't this imp's yes-man. He'd save the bootlicking for Frieza's lackeys, Zarbon and Dodoria.

There was another long pause from Frieza before he exploded in a fit of laughter, drawing a look of confusion from the king. Frieza was chuckling so happily as if Vegeta had just told the funniest of jokes. However, there was a sense of dryness to laugh, an underlying layer of mockery. Just as quickly as the laughter spouted, it was cut short. Frieza turned in his hover-chair and gazed upon King Vegeta. "Forgive me, Vegeta. I have a tendency to laugh at things that I find hilarious and the notion that you actually have any important business to conduct on that rock you call a planet is extremely funny to me. I handle all of the important business that happens on Planet Vegeta. After all, without my resources, that planet would be nothing more than a rock, a rock inhabited by monkeys." Frieza's voice was so flat, void of any emotion.

King Vegeta felt a shiver run up his spine. He had dealt with Frieza enough times to know what followed the emotionless calm of Frieza.

Frieza's face then changed into an intimidating snarl as he proceeded to say, "So, if I tell you to dress like a ballerina and perform Swan Lake, I expect you to do it and do it right then! I hope I make myself clear!"

Vegeta emitted an inaudible growl of annoyance before he nodded and said, "Yes, Frieza."

Letting the anger wash away as quickly as it had come, Frieza smiled and said, "Good. Moving on to more important things, I didn't call you up here to give you a lecture, Vegeta. You see, I've grown kind of lonely. I guess you could say that I long for someone to mold, someone that I can raise; somewhat of a predecessor if you will. Quite naturally, I don't plan on dying anytime soon – by natural causes or anything else – but it'd be nice to have someone to shape into a warrior deserving to be a part of my army. Would you guess who came to mind whilst I was streaming through these thoughts?" Frieza had a malicious smile on his face as he gazed over to King Vegeta, waiting on pins and needles for the realization to don on the king.

King Vegeta looked to the tyrant, trying his hardest to think of who Frieza had in mind. With the way Frieza was looking at him, he didn't have to guess too hard. It was his son, Vegeta.

"Vegeta!" exclaimed the tyrant with a sinister smile. "He should be about…what? Five years of age. He would make a fabulous addition to my army once I have had time to cultivate the boy. Just think about it, Vegeta. A simple monkey could possibly become one of the greatest soldiers in the greatest organization in the universe." Frieza turned back around in his hover-chair, gazing out into the stars with a wicked smile on his face.

"B-but….Frieza," started King Vegeta, unable to truly find words for the disgust permeating through his body. This had to be some kind of sick joke.

"But?" chimed Frieza, still gazing out into the stars, His expression being one of pure pleasure. "I'm afraid there is no room for buts in my plan, Vegeta."

Vegeta began growling from frustration. Frieza couldn't take his son away. "He isn't trained enough, Frieza! He won't survive in the Planet Trade Organization!"

Frieza left room for another pause, taking a sip of his wine again. "Vegeta, out in space on various planets there are these creatures. They are avian, birds if you will. Once it is time to have a family, these creatures nest high in the branches of trees. When these birds have children, they allow the children to grow to a certain age before it is time for their judgment. Once the hatchlings have grown old enough, these parent birds push their children out of the nest. The children either learn to fly and survive, or crash to the ground and die." He turned around again to face Vegeta, another emotionless demeanor covering his face. "I tell you this little anecdote because I think it is about time that you push Vegeta out of that nest. It's time for the boy to either fly or die."

"He is too young, Frieza!" pleaded King Vegeta. "You cannot do this!"

Frieza was clearly growing annoyed. "I can't?" responded the tyrant, a mock look of surprise on his face. "Well, let me tell you something, Vegeta. Prince Vegeta is the hatchling. You are the parent bird. And the nest is your pitiful kingdom and planet. But do you want to know something? I am the tree! So if you do not wish to throw your child out of the nest, I – the tree – will throw all of you out of my safe haven! So do not tell what I can and cannot do, Vegeta! Either way, the little prince is dropping out of that blasted tree. Let's just hope that the little chimp can fly!"

This was horrible! Frieza was going to take his son and there wasn't a thing that the king could do to stop the monster. If only there was something else to entice Frieza with. That's when it came to him. Tarla would be spitting nails at him forever, but it was King Vegeta's best bet to save the heir to his throne.

Frieza looked as if he was ready to swivel the chair back around, but King Vegeta halted the tyrant. "Take my other son in Vegeta's place!" he shouted.

Frieza looked at the king as if he had just grown a second head. _Another child? When did Vegeta have another child?_ "Since when did you have a second son, Vegeta?" asked the tyrant.

"His name is Tarble," stated King Vegeta, desperation evident on his face. "He is two months old. That is the best age to begin molding a child."

"Dear me; Vegeta you should really keep me more involved with your family. I had no idea that Tarla had given birth to another little Vegeta," replied the tyrant with a smile plastered on his face. "I am so happy that you told me this, Vegeta." Frieza turned his chair around again, the smile still implanted on his face. "Prince Vegeta will love the company! Now I get two little Saiyans to mold into my vision! Thank you, Vegeta; I'm practically giddy with happiness."

His plan had backfired! Now Frieza was taking both of his children away from him. How could this be happening to him right now? He did not deserve this punishment. He did not deserve to be enslaved by this sadistic tyrant. And he did not deserve to have his legacy taken away from him.

Fist gripped tightly out of anger, King Vegeta managed to growl, "No." He then leapt at Frieza's turned back, declaring, "You will take nothing!" King Vegeta had a fist reared back in anticipation of his attack. He didn't care how strong Frieza supposedly was, he was the king of all Saiyans and Frieza was going to feel his might!

Frieza continued to simply smile. He could practically feel Vegeta's body nearing him. He released an amused sigh. _Why do they always go for the direct approach?_

Before Vegeta could get any closer to Frieza, he was halted in mid-air. His body was stiff; he couldn't move a muscle. All that he could do was glare at the back of his most hated foe.

Frieza took another sip of his wine. He took a moment to savor the tasty liquid before using his telekinetic hold to slam King Vegeta face-first into the steel floor of his cabin. "In all my years of bringing terror to the weak, I have never been able to understand why someone would try the direct approach when attempting to attack me, as if attacking me head on would produce any worthwhile results." He then brought King Vegeta off of the floor and slammed the king hard onto the steel roof of the cabin. "Is there something about me that covertly tells others to come right at me? The answer to this question eludes me ever so much." He then slammed King Vegeta down upon the floor one final time before releasing his telekinetic hold. "I guess there's no point in me asking you this. Your lungs are probably filling with blood at the moment, so I doubt that you can answer." Frieza took another sip of his wine as he seriously contemplated his question.

King Vegeta barely managed pick himself off of the floor. His body was racked with pain from such a minor attack. Lifting onto his hands and knees, he allowed blood to poor from his mouth and nose as the futility of his efforts donned on him. He couldn't stop Frieza. There was nothing that he could do. So he resorted to one final measure, something that he would never do for anyone or anything else.

"Please…" quietly pleaded the king, his whole body trembling as he remained in his bowed position towards Frieza.

Frieza had still been contemplating his earlier question, completely forgetting that King Vegeta was still in the room. Barely catching on to what Vegeta had said, Frieza turned around again to face the king. He couldn't help but smile at the subservient position that the honorable king was in. "I'm sorry; did you say something, Vegeta?"

"Please, Frieza," restated the king. The act of pleading sickened him, but he had to do whatever he could to keep Prince Vegeta with him; he just couldn't lose his son. "Please don't take my son."

Frieza continued to look down on King Vegeta, his smile never wavering. "Hmm…you said Tarble was two months old, correct? That is a pretty young age; I'm sure I'll have a much easier time rearing him over Prince Vegeta," stated the tyrant as he placed his right index finger to his chin in contemplation.

King Vegeta lifted his head. He ignored the trail of blood running from his lip and nose and looked hopefully upon Frieza. Maybe the monster would actually give into his pleas.

How wrong the king was.

"I'll need someone to look after young Tarble until he is old enough for me to instill my full influence. Therefore, I think I'm going to need to take Tarla as well," stated Frieza.

The look on King Vegeta's face was unbelievably satisfying to Frieza. The tyrant could've eaten the look of horror and shock on Vegeta's face it was so delicious.

"I'll be generous, Vegeta. You will have five hours to collect everything I need and say your goodbyes to your family. If Prince Vegeta, Prince Tarble, and Queen Tarla aren't aboard my spacecraft within the time frame, I'll have to send either Zarbon or Dodoria down to collect them. Those two can be quite unforgiving sometimes, so I'd make sure that you get the royal family up here on the double." Frieza smiled down upon Vegeta with a pleased expression. He could see that his actions were tearing the king apart and he loved every second of it.

He took a hold of King Vegeta's body again with his telekinesis, the king practically paralyzed from Frieza's request. Using his psychic hold, Frieza slowly drug King Vegeta out of his captain's quarters. While the king was slid out of the room, Frieza said, "Hopefully we'll get see each other more often now, Vegeta. Oh; and by the way…" Frieza offered the sickest smile that King Vegeta had ever seen on the tyrant's face. "…you brought this upon yourself."

With that, King Vegeta had been pulled beyond the doors of the room. As the doors moved in on one another, the last thing that Vegeta saw and heard was Frieza throw his head back in an uproar of gleeful laughter.

* * *

**I'd like to thank you - the reader - for taking the time read my story. I hope you have enjoy the prologue to what I hope will be an awesome story.**

**Now that you have taken the time to read this prologue, I feel that you deserve to read an actual summary of my story. So here it goes:**

_**Tarble was born a weakling and by association, a disgrace. After a wild turn of events, he was ushered into the PTO alongside Nappa, Raditz, and his older brother, Vegeta. However, there is something distinctly different about Tarble: he is without the desire to kill. He is forced to live and thrive in an organization that bases its profits off of the death of others. After spending so many years in the PTO and with his Saiyan brethren, Tarble has come to a conclusion that he is ill, that there is something physically or mentally wrong with him. Why can he not willing kill another? Nevertheless, his inability to kill drives a wedge between him and his brother. Longing to one day impress his older sibling, Tarble is conflicted between what his brain tell him is right and what his heart tells him is right. When Vegeta hears of Raditz's younger brother, Kakarot, he decides to send Tarble to Earth to assist Raditz. Will Tarble learn to fight with brain - allowing him to kill on a whim and impress his brother - or will he forever be led by his heart - never being able to kill another person?**_

**Sorry if that summary sucked. I wanted to give an overview of what the story would be without lynching any spoilers.**

**Now, I'd like to explain my divergence from DBZ. If you don't care about the divergence or already understand, feel free to continue:**

_**Naturally, this prologue was all basically a creation of mine. Tarla wasn't Vegeta's or Tarble's actual mom. (At least not in canon). But I wanted to have a way of explaining why Tarble isn't sent away like he was in canon. The big divergence started with the construction worker, Hym. We'll say that everything else in this prologue goes as mentioned above, but Hym wasn't hired onto the construction crew. When Tarla walked through the construction zone, she would've been struck with the metal rods and would've died. Her death would've allowed King Vegeta's guards to take Tarble away. King Vegeta would've gone on Frieza's spacecraft and because Tarble would've been on his way off the planet, the king wouldn't have tried to barter his youngest son's life. This would've left things to continue as they did in canon. However, in Honor of the Disgraced, Hym was hired on. He saved Tarla. Tarla killed the guards, saved her son, and told her husband off. King Vegeta bartered Tarble's life and ended up getting both sons and his wife taken by Frieza. This action will lead to a chain effect. Tarble's existence in this story will alter DBZ's timeline significantly and you will find that things will be pretty different. **_

**I wish I could say more about my story, but I can't. I hope that you will continue on this adventurous look into Tarble's life and what this would-be Saiyan hero ( ^o^ Spoiler alert) brings to the table of this altered universe of DBZ.**

_~CosmicCannon_


	2. I: Genesis

Planet Savahn was an average sized planet. In terms of beauty and design, it was a barren planet. There weren't many forms of planet life, and for the areas that did have vegetation, there was an abundance of plants only in that area. All other areas of the planet were adorned with rocks; small rocks, big rocks, even a few dozen boulders, but they were all rocks. Overall, the planet had a mild climate. It saw blistering heat when the sun was up, but freezing temperatures at night. The thing about Savahn was that the sun only shown for three spaced out days of a seven day week and the sun was only present for a few hours. Therefore, night usually adorned the planet. One would say that they planet was desert-like, but the stark difference was that there was a varietal amount of lakes and streams around the planet.

The Savahnians were an odd looking sort. They were humanoid in a sense, but there skin was pure white. A layer of fur covered their arms and backs, and most of them usually had an unruly mane of white hair. These people looked more like tamed beasts, and some were not as tame as the others. Overall, they were a basic people. What they called a city would've been considered a village on certain other worlds. Their most sophisticated sense of technology was their plumbing system and even that wasn't available to everyone. Having had a heritage of fighting in all of their blood, they enjoyed skirmishes and scuffles whenever possible for the sake of enjoyment. It wasn't even abnormal for an entire group of people to just begin wrestling and fighting at any random moment on Savahn. These people would fight one second and be the happiest of friends the next. Nevertheless, the Savahnians lived peacefully upon their little rock of a planet.

The only interesting thing about Savahn was the layer of emantium that could be found in several areas around the planet. Emantium is a very potent material. If fused with the right substance, it can be made into fierce weaponry. Fusing it with other substances could create some of the most beautiful jewelry in the galaxy. Emantium was simply an element that could be used by anyone and the fact that it was hard to come by made it even more of a commodity. It was this element that deteriorated the growth of plants in certain areas and also it was this element that was bringing Savahn's newest visitors to the planet.

During one of the fairly rare moments of sunlight on Planet Savahn, a child Savahnian could be found running around in the badlands outside of a nearby town. He ran happily across the barren plains of the rocky area, smiling and laughing as he did so. His name was Paco and Paco knew very well that his parents would have a fit if they found out that he was out there without parental supervision. The badlands weren't called that for any simple reason. Savahn had its fair share of powerful and menacing animals. If even one found little Paco out there alone, the kid would be long gone before anyone could come and save him. Nevertheless, Paco ran happily across the terrain, but he wasn't alone.

While running through a chasm of rocks, he could hear a battle cry from above. Paco stopped and looked curiously. His expression turned to one of shock as another little Savahnian landed on top of him. He and the other Savahnian wrestled around on the ground for a moment before he found himself pinned down with his face in the dirt.

"No fair, Nemia!" he growled up to his older sister.

Nemia laughed at the plight of her brother before stepping off of him. "Don't be mad just because you got beat by girl…..for the third time in a row!"

Paco stood back up and took a moment to dust the dirt off of his white skin and fur, making sure to occasionally give his sister the evil eye. Then, out of nowhere, he dove at the slightly older female. The two little Savahnians rolled back across the ground until rolling onto a slope. The slope guided the rolling children down to another plateaued area of the landscape. The kids came to a rolling stop and were broken apart as they laughed carelessly.

They laughed happily for a few moments until it faded away from them. With laughter died out, they simply stared into the rarely sunny skies of Planet Savahn. They both knew that once they got home they'd be in for the punishments of a lifetime, but they couldn't deny the joy of playing around in the badlands. This was the happening area of the biggest parties on the planet; how could the kids not enjoy being there as often as they could? In any event, they'd figure that they should go on ahead and enjoy themselves as much as possible since there was slim chance of any more carefree fun for a little while once they returned home.

While staring blankly up into the sky, Paco noticed four globes beginning to form in the sky. This was definitely something that he'd never seen before in his life. The four objects seemed to be growing closer and closer with each passing second. "Nemia, what are those?" He pointed up into the sky to guide his older sister's vision.

Nemia looked over in the direction that Paco was pointing and became immediately alarmed. She obviously had no idea what the four globes were, but she could clearly see that they were heading straight for them. Leaping back to her feet, Nemia grabbed her brother by the wrist and began running away as fast as she could carry the both of them. Together, the two Savahnian children managed to get behind a large rock formation and watch as the four globes smashed into where they had once been lying. The four crashing globes managed to kick up a mighty rush of debris and dirt around the area, but once the dust cloud died out, Nemia could see four figures beginning to get out of the four different globes. Watching the figures get out of the pods, she could clearly see that they weren't normal people, at least not by her terms. She clapped her hand over her brother's mouth as she looked upon the four individuals, she couldn't let them know that she was watching them.

The first of the four visitors was a large brutish man. He clearly was the biggest of all four. His muscle mass was unbelievable and he looked as if he could bench press a planet if he needed to. His gold and dark blue armor shined brightly in the Savahn sun as he menacingly gazed around the environment around him. He had a thin mustache that curved down the side of his mouth, but was void of any hair atop his head. On a planet full of such hairy creatures, his absence of hair may prove to be a focal point of observation, but the malice in this hulk's eyes told that he'd break anyone that dared mock him.

The next visitor to Planet Savahn was a tall, lanky man. His height didn't quite match that of the brutish man, but he was definitely above average height. He wasn't quite as muscular as the brute either; instead his figure was more of a lean nature. He had bulges of muscle that made him look to be stronger than the average person, though. His long mane of hair was a stark contrast to the brute as well. His spiky and wild mess of hair glided all the way down to his knees. It was a wonder that it didn't bother him while in battle. And this person was no less menacing than his hulking comrade.

The next for scrutiny and the third man in the group fell to a much shorter individual in comparison to his two previous comrades. This individual sported armor similar to his comrades, but he wore a royal blue suit of spandex armor that protected his arms and legs beneath the bulkier armor that protected his chest. Though height may have been lost on this individual, malice certainly didn't appear to be. This figure looked as if he could kill and torment anything on the planet and have a glee-filled smile while he did it. The most noticeable aspect of this individual – aside from his height – was his outrageous hair. It was flame-like in a sense and added a few inches onto his height. From the stance and look of dominance on his face, it could be easily inferred that he was the leader of this group.

Finally, the last member of the terror group stood just a few inches shy of his leader's height, not counting the hair. His hair was spiky, but extremely short. His suit of armor closely resembled that of the leader except that his spandex armor was of a darker hue. Where the other three seemed full of malice and intentions to do harm, this one seemed meek. His eyes didn't give off the look of a blood thirsty mad man. He didn't have an air of violence or aggression around him. He didn't even look all too strong in comparison to the others. He seemed to be completely out of place with the other three killers next to him. Whether it was by force or by freewill, it seemed that this figure was placed alongside the other three visitors.

The foursome of visitors looked around the barren area that they had landed into. All expect the shorter one seemed to be bored with the current standings. It was as if they didn't care to be on Planet Savahn any more than the Savahnians would've wished for them to be there. For whatever reason they were there, the little Savahnian children just hoped dearly that they would be kind visitors.

If only the poor children had the slightest of clues.

* * *

Vegeta scanned the area with an annoyed expression before saying, "Raditz, check the planet for the highest power levels. We should exterminate the strongest first before worrying with the rest of the filth on this rock."

Raditz then lifted a hand to press the button of the scouter covering his right eye. While holding down the button he turned in all directions to pick up all the power levels around them. In less than three minutes, Raditz released the button and turned to address the leader. "The scouter reads that the highest power level on this planet is one of 3,000; the weakest landed somewhere around 30. I'm assuming that would've been the children. The rest of the power levels averaged out at around 500 with very few reaching 1,000. If you want my opinion, we'll have this planet wiped out in less than two days, Prince Vegeta," responded Raditz with a wicked smile.

Vegeta didn't offer much of an impressed or even grateful look towards his comrade. In fact, he hadn't even been looking in the subordinate's direction. He rather looked wistfully across the land as the report was given to him. In response, Vegeta said, "Raditz, if I want your opinion, I'll ask for it. Besides, there won't be much 'we' in this take over. You said the strongest was around 3,000. Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but that means that you wouldn't be much of a match in battle. And with enough of these weaklings averaging out at around 500, you would be in for quite the fight if enough tried to gang up on you. Therefore, I suggest that you realize exactly who the elites in this mission are. Without Nappa or I being here, neither you nor Tarble would be too much of a threat to these people. In fact, I'm pretty sure the both of would end up dying rather quickly and pathetically." There was a very serious dryness to Vegeta's tone, as if the thought of losing two of his comrades really didn't bother him too much.

"Yeah, that's right, Raditz," laughed the brute. "You'd better be glad that we're here. You too, little Tarble!" He pointed an accusing finger towards the shortest of the member, Tarble.

Raditz appeared shocked by the unexpected chastising statement from Vegeta, but nevertheless, he hastily replied with a courteous, "Yes, Prince Vegeta."

Having only caught the tail-end of the group conversation, Tarble turned to see a rather embarrassed look upon Raditz's face. He hadn't really been paying attention, instead only remembering that the rest of them were there when Nappa called his name.

Catching the embarrassment on Raditz's face, he could easily infer that Raditz had been the brunt of an often round of jesting. Tarble had gotten his own fair share of lecturing from Vegeta and Nappa in the past, each time usually ending with some sort of slander of his Saiyan pride. He hated getting chastised more than anything, especially by Vegeta. Considering the high level of respect Tarble held for his big brother, it was only right that he did everything that he could to impress the older sibling.

Nevertheless, Tarble couldn't truly say that his heart bled for Raditz's current. In all honesty, he couldn't actually say that he cared much for the lanky Saiyan. Out of all of them, Raditz was pretty low on Tarble's list of concerned individuals. Sometimes he felt bad for feeling this way, but that moment of inner-lecturing didn't last long before Raditz did something to deserve Tarble's scorn. Besides, with Vegeta being his older brother and Nappa being somewhat of a protector of the royal family, it only seemed right that Raditz was of a lesser concern.

Instead of paying attention to his brethren, Tarble had instead been preoccupied with the beauty of the planet. It was rare that their motley crew of warriors were sent to a naturally beautiful planet. Sure, it was barren and intensely heated, but there was a sense of life on the planet that Tarble could feel in the air. It seemed to have a healthy glow radiating all across the surface; it was kind of breathtaking. What Tarble wouldn't give to finally be able to settle down on a peaceful planet like the one under his feet?

Out of nowhere, a pebble bulleted into the side of Tarble's face, bring Tarble's thoughts back to present. The pebble hadn't done much more than leave a smudge of dirt on the side of Tarble's face, but seeing who it had come from brought a very really level of pain to the meek Saiyan's subconscious.

"Pay attention, Tarble!' demanded Vegeta with a dominant snarl.

In reply, Tarble offered a very timid and nearly silent, "Yes, Vegeta. I'm sorry."

Tarble's head then drooped with embarrassment and shame as he tried to avoid eye contact with the rest of the crew. However, it didn't stay down long before the scatter of rocks drew the attention of each of the highly trained fighters.

Each of their heads sprouted to life like a quartet of prairie dogs as they all looked across the barren area of the badlands. As silent as the area was, there was no way that they could've imagined the sound that drew all of their attentions. Someone had proven fool enough to come into their vicinity and would be reprimanded greatly for their idiocy.

While the others continued to scan the area, Vegeta's eyes settled on a rather small hill of earth to the north of them. Utilizing his years of trained instincts, the Saiyan prince could tell that there was a presence hidden somewhere behind the mound of rocks. A sneer of anger ran across his face as he realized that his "comrade" had been incompetent enough to scan out the entire planet, but refrained from focusing in on their immediate area. "Raditz," spoke Vegeta calmly as he gathered the lanky Saiyan's attention. "Scout out that area's power level." Vegeta simply nodded his head in the direction that he wanted Raditz to focus in on.

"Uhh…okay, Vegeta," responded Raditz shakily. Vegeta was asking him to read out the power level of a rock. Was the heat already settling in on their leader?

Raditz turned towards the rock formation in question, focusing in on it through the green lens of his scouter. He pressed the button to the scouter and waited less than a minute for the report on the tiny screen. Raditz's eyes sprouted as wide as dinner plates as the scouter reported not one, but two power levels behind the rock. They were minor to say the least, but the fact that Raditz missed their presence was very unsettling for the Saiyan warrior.

"Did you find something, Raditz?" stated Vegeta with a serious leer.

A weighted silence fell upon the group as they waited for Raditz's response. Though, it really wasn't needed at that point. Even Nappa could tell by the look on Vegeta's face and the inflection in the Saiyan Prince's voice that there was clearly someone or something behind the rock formation. The only real thing that they were waiting on now was how exactly Vegeta was going to handle the incompetence of Raditz.

Raditz swallowed heavily as he replied, "It's two of them, Prince Vegeta. One of 30 and the other of 38. I estimate that they are children."

"So it's two of them," responded Vegeta as he allowed his eyes to trail away from Raditz and back to the rock formation that hid the children. "I wasn't expecting two of them, but it doesn't change the fact that you managed to miss two extremely close power levels, Raditz. I'll save myself the time, effort, and breath this time. Just go exterminate those two brats before I lose my patience with you."

A look of disdain crossed Raditz's features as the Saiyan stepped forward to comply with his leader's commands. He wasn't allowed more than five steps before he was stopped by the sound of Vegeta's voice again.

"Oh; And Raditz?" stated the Saiyan Prince as he mockingly smiled at Raditz. "Try not to get hurt out there. I'd rather avoid casualties this early into our mission."

Raditz look of scorn only soured more as he turned to continue his trek towards the rock. After a few more steps, the Saiyan zipped out of sight, appearing behind the rock formation a second later.

There was a squeal of fear before it was quickly silenced in a blood gurgling manner. While the scream was silenced, a small Savahnian ran out from behind the rock. He looked to be a boy, though it was hard to tell with all of the fur. The boy didn't manage to get far before an energy blast shot from behind the rock and consumed the child in one mild explosion.

Raditz then stepped from behind the rock with the bloodied remains of another Savahnian child in his grasp, this one looking be a little more girlish. The Saiyan warrior allowed the child's dead body to fall to the ground with a plopping noise as he attempted the wipe away the disgusting creature's blood.

"For a second there, Raditz, I thought you were going to let the little boy get away!" roared Nappa before bursting with a fit of laughter.

"I'm glad that he didn't," spoke Vegeta with an amused smile plastered on his face. He knew exactly what he had planned for Raditz had the Saiyan messed up the extremely simple mission.

Raditz merely nodded in acknowledgement to the two of them as he began walking back over to the group.

Tarble, on the other hand, couldn't tear his eyes from the grizzly body of the girl Savahnian. He could already imagine how Raditz had disposed of her: most likely going right in for a skin-piercing, tight grip around the neck that broke her trachea. Then, of course, there was still the smoldering remains of the boy.

_I guess things are beginning early this time_, Tarble thought solemnly. _Why did they have to be children?_

* * *

Sirens could be heard echoing all throughout the now darkened skies of Planet Savahn. Random buildings were set ablaze from the fighting that had broken out in Savahn's largest city, leaving an eerie and haunting glow to surround the area. Timid and fear-stricken Savahnians could be seen running in all directions as they hoped to plant distance between them and their accosters.

Seated just outside of the badlands, this city was usually a happening and vibrant area of peacefulness. Many of the Savahnians travelled there for trading and restocking supplies. And some just came to be in the middle of the metropolis of Planet Savahn, but that was no longer the case. The once lively city had now been turned to a battlefield, hosting a battle that was quickly proving to be too much for the natives of Planet Savahn.

In the heart of a usually popular marketplace stood four warriors: Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, and Tarble; Each of them stood in a circular fashion with their backs turned to one another as they gazed upon the minor destruction that they had been able to inflict upon the city. After instating the chaos upon the planet, they knew full well that it wouldn't be long until reinforcements came in search of revenge.

"I see movement, Prince Vegeta," stated Nappa calmly as he continued to look into the blazed city. A subtle smile came over his features as he noted the rush of Planet Savahn's army; he couldn't wait to begin the carnage.

"Same here," proclaimed Raditz as he stood facing opposite Nappa. His arms were folded in a huff as he glared at the soldiers that dared to come his way. The lanky Saiyan was still quite frustrated with his miscalculations earlier that day and couldn't wait to really begin relieving his tension.

Tarble could also see movement in the distance of the flame-licked metropolis. It was difficult to count out the exact amount, but he'd be willing to wager that the first fleet would be somewhere in the dozens. He didn't bother voicing his assertions, though. After nearly an hour of causing random damage, it was only obvious that the planet's reinforcements would be descending upon them at any moment.

"So," began Vegeta with a playful smile plastered on his face, clearly enjoying the moment of silence before the beginning to the blood bath. He could see movement coming from his direction as well and was more than happy to greet anyone that dared to step forward. "Who do you think will win this time?"

"You always win, Prince Vegeta. I don't even see why you bother holding this little game on every mission that we go on," responded Nappa as he turned to give a wide smile to Vegeta.

"I suppose you have a point, Nappa, but Raditz did kill two of their children earlier. I'm sure that they'll be pretty steamed at him, don't you think?" stated the Saiyan Prince as he turned his head to return a wicked smile to his comrade. "What say you, Raditz? Do you think you have a chance at beating the champ this time?"

Raditz's focus remained forward as his eyes narrowed in on the incoming enemy. "Well, you did blow up their hospital, Vegeta. I'm pretty sure they'll be more pissed with you."

Focusing in on the distant figures in the shadows, Raditz watched as a massive wall – comprised of dozens of Savahnians – leaped high into the air to surround the entire gang of invaders. Any one native soldier held some sort of weapon, whether it was a spear, sword, or club, and they all aimed to use them against the foursome of Saiyans below.

"I suppose we're about to find out, though," added Raditz as the cascade of warriors began to plummet down upon each of them.

In an instant, each of the Saiyan warriors zipped off into hyper-speed to avoid the barrage of soldiers, leaving the natives to smash violently down into the marketplace's square. A plume of dirt and dust was sent into the air from the dodged attack, leaving the warriors in a moment of confusion. However, with a sudden gust of wind, they were allowed sight once again.

The first invader they were allowed to lock eyes on was the brute, Nappa.

He floated high in the sky as he looked down upon his prey with a mixture of child-like mischief and well-intended sadism. "Right here!" bolstered the proud Saiyan general before placing a palm down to the natives and emitting a minor energy blast.

The orb of golden energy soared down into the group of soldiers, illuminating the gang in the otherwise darkened city. However, it wasn't allowed to detonate. Just before striking the group, a lone soldier stepped forward and knocked the blast away with relative easy. The furry warrior even dared to smile slyly up to Nappa after deflecting the simple attack.

His moment of heroism was short lived, though.

While preoccupied with taunting the Saiyan general, he was left wide open to an energy blast directly in his back. The brave warrior fell over onto the dusty grounds of the marketplace dead while his back and dorsal organs smoldered under the effects of the sneaky energy blast. Every Savahnian warrior's head then immediately snapped back to find the blast's perpetrator.

In one of the connecting alleyways to the marketplace, leaned the sly Saiyan warrior Raditz as he propped against one of the remaining buildings in the city. He leaned there with his arms still folded; only allowing one hand to stick outward as he smiled coyly to the group ahead of him. "I wouldn't forget about me," stated the warrior, attempting to win this contest between the four invaders.

Just as it seemed that the entire hoard was ready to rush Raditz – the warrior that dared to kill two of Savahn's innocent children – there was a subtle clearing of the throat that reclaimed everyone's attention. The gesture was so simple that it was surprising that anyone had been able to hear it, yet it was heard. Following the sound, they all turned to one of the surrounding buildings of the marketplace.

Standing atop it was the leader of the gang of invaders, Prince Vegeta. He smiled wickedly down upon the planet's protectors as he mentally decided how he would kill each of them. With his arms brashly and intimidatingly folded, his feet spread confidently apart, and a smile with evil intentions plastered on his face. Vegeta offered the simplest of gestures that seemed to set the entire mass of soldiers ablaze with anger. With one simple wink of the eye from the Saiyan Prince, nearly every soldier standing in the square of the marketplace charged after him.

While Vegeta led the hoard away to his own preferred area of battle, the last thing heard by Raditz and Nappa was Vegeta's glorious and pleasure-filled declaration: "Another win for the champ!"

With well over half of Savahn's soldier gone off to handle Vegeta, a quick scan over told the remaining invaders that there were approximately 25 soldiers left, 25 soldiers that were now equally leering to all three of the warriors.

Looking back down into the marketplace from his high vantage point, Nappa at last noticed Tarble's presence on one of the surrounding rooftops of the marketplace. "Tarble!" shouted the boisterous Saiyan warrior, catching Tarble's attention. "You still in the game or what? We still have second place to compete for!"

Tarble sighed softly as he shook his head. "I'll pass, Nappa," responded the tiniest of the warriors with a sense of solemnness in his voice. "You and Raditz can have your fun."

"Suit yourself, Tarble! Raditz, what do you say? Care for second place?!" roared Nappa down to his other comrade.

Raditz's eyes remained trained on the gang of soldiers before him as he responded with, "I really don't care to compete for second place! It's all yours, Nappa!"

"What?!" stated Nappa in a huff. "I swear, you two are no fun!" His eyes then traveled back to the cluster of soldiers below as a mischievous smile adorned his features. "Well, you heard 'em boys! If you want it, COME AND GET IT!" Nappa offered a two-handed display of his middle finger to the group of warriors below before flying off to his own battling zone. His roars of glee-filled laughter could be heard as a large number of the remaining soldiers ran off in pursuit.

A quick recount told the remaining two Saiyan warriors that there were 9 soldiers left in the square.

"Nine, huh?" said Raditz has he took a few steps forward into the square, drawing the attentions of each of the remaining soldiers. "In the words of my idiot comrade, come and get it," stated the lanky Saiyan before rushing through the center of the group and making sure to knock down most of them. While the soldiers attempted to regain their footing, Raditz continued on down a path of alleyways, his cackle of laughter trailed behind to give the soldiers a path to follow after.

All that remained in the marketplace of Planet Savahn's once-beautiful city was Tarble and three soldiers. He continued standing atop the rooftop as he looked down upon them. It was in that moment that he realized that he had absolutely nothing to say. The rest of his comrades had some type of sassy quips or demoralizing comments in scenarios like this, but Tarble had absolutely no idea what to say to the trio of seething soldiers below.

He swallowed heavily as he saw that they were ready to pounce upon him. He had to say something to jumpstart the fight! "Umm…Ready when you ARE!" declared Tarble as he quickly claimed a fighting stance and looked down to the group below. However, a moment of thought quickly told him that that was a pretty lame attempt at pre-battle banter. He allowed his eyes to trail off into the night sky of Savahn as he tried to rethink of a "cooler" statement, but wasn't given much time before an anger-fueled Savahnian appeared with a spear ready to pierce his body.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the official first chapter of _Honor of the Disgraced_. This is the very first story that I've done that has started at the very beginning to DBZ, therefore I've never had the opportunity to write out the sinister, badass Vegeta that we are first introduced to. I think I enjoyed writing out this character more than any other, with Raditz being a second best. My goal was to set Tarble apart from the rest of the Saiyans and show how much differently he viewed things than the rest of them did, specifically killing and harming others.**

**Again, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I have so much thought out and planned for this story that I can barely contain my excitement! I haven't been this excited about a story ever, so I hope that I am presenting it in the best way that I can. Let me know what you all think of things so far.**

**Until next time,**

_~CosmicCannon_


	3. II: A Saiyan's Resolve

"12…13…14" *SWOOSH* He narrowly evaded the swipe of a dangerous spear.

"17…18…" *SWOOSH* He had to quickly duck under the thrust of two swords.

"…21…22…23…24…25!" He then had to leap into the air to evade the wall of Savahnian warriors that attempted to rush him all at once.

Turning a flip in the air and landing gracefully outside of the crowd of Savahnian warriors, Vegeta released a very frustrated growl as he held a tightened fist to the group ahead of him. "Would you idiots be still already?!" demanded the Saiyan Prince with a roar of anger. "It's hard enough trying to count all of you when you look practically identical and all of this movement isn't making things any better!"

The soldiers all then remained as still as statues while they looked over to Vegeta in puzzlement. It was hard to tell if they had halted their fighting out of fear or if they were just stunned from the unexpected outburst. Nevertheless, Vegeta decided to make the most of the opportunity.

With a satisfied smile, Vegeta began pointing out the rest as he said, "Now then, 26…27…28…29…30…" Before he could finish his count though, a disturbance from behind caught his ear.

Enraged at being interrupted yet again, Vegeta turned with a sneer of pure anger as he simultaneously emitted a very powerful wave of energy. "DAMNIT!" roared the Saiyan Prince as the blast was shot from his palm and knocked away three sneaky Savahnian warriors.

The searing blast pierced through many buildings before detonating on a far side of the city. In its wake, three fallen warriors lied along with a smoldering scorch mark through the city.

Clutching the same hand that had fired the blast into a tight fist, Vegeta glared down at the three dead warriors. "You messed up my count," growled the prince to the deceased adversaries. Then he perked up as a thought occurred to him. "Wait a second…1…2…3…" stated prince as he counted the scorched bodies. His eyes then looked skyward as he calculated out the remaining warriors.

A big smile then fell upon Vegeta's face as he finally ascertained the number of soldiers he had been able to gather. "HAHAHA! I was able to snag 33 of you weaklings! That's more than the rest of those idiots could ever hope to pull in one setting!"

He then turned his head back to the hoard behind him and said, "Since that little task is out of the way, I suppose we can move on to your deaths." He offered a wicked smile as the warriors all began growling and hissing at him, finding their moment of anger entertaining and understanding how futile their attempts were. "Who's going to be first?"

With that statement from Vegeta, the 30 soldier armada rushed Vegeta, each of them yelling their own respective battle cries and saluting their efforts with their various weapons.

He turned his head back to the front, closing his eyes and subtly shaking his head at the useless efforts of the soldiers preparing to attack his back. "The fools," silently hissed Vegeta before shifting through hyper-speed.

In an instant, the entire squad of soldiers stopped, frozen in their tracks. Each of them appeared to have a glazed-over appearance. They remained suspended in that seemingly frozen state for another moment until Vegeta reappeared at the hind of the group.

He carefully analyzed the group for a moment as he scanned them over before allowing a satisfied smile to come upon his face. In the same moment that Vegeta's smile appeared, each and every last member of the soldiers fell to the ground, most likely dead due to Vegeta's impeccably speedy strikes.

"That certainly didn't last long. I suppose it's time to see how the others are doing, more specifically, my idiot brother," stated the Saiyan elite before turning on his heel and beginning to walk back to the marketplace's square.

He wasn't allowed to get far before he was stopped by a spear that nearly pierced his leg. Halting to examine the weapon for a moment, Vegeta then turned back to the group of what he believed contained exclusively deceased soldiers. Yet, there was one lone soldier left in the group.

In the very center, the white-coated Savahnian was hunched over on his hands and knees, clearly having a hard time catching his breath. His usually pearly white fur was matted with blood and dirt. Carefully, he got back to his feet and growled over to the invader of his home world.

"One lone survivor, huh?" stated Vegeta with a sense of peaked interest in his voice. "Let's see what kind of power level you're working with." Vegeta then pressed the button to the side of his scouter to read the warrior's power level. In a matter of seconds, it reported back a level of 1400.

"1400," reiterated Vegeta as he simultaneously glanced between the reading and the warrior before him. "It would explain why you could have survived that little minor attack of mine, but it's still nothing impressive. I suppose, if you had found yourself fighting Raditz, the meager level would've proved to be more threatening, but that just isn't the case, now is it?"

Vegeta allowed a menacing smile to grace his features as he saw the look of aggression intensify on the warrior's face. "While I do admire your will to fight, it might've been better for you if you had just stayed down. Now then, let's end this."

Vegeta began stepping forward as he leered to the fighter before him. How could someone with a power level of 1400 be foolish enough to challenge him? It was almost insulting, but Vegeta couldn't be too mad at the cretin. After all, the fool had no idea what kind of power he was facing.

Continuing his trek towards the Savahn warrior, Vegeta noticed a calmness settle over the warrior. It almost seemed as if it was void of life. Vegeta definitely found it odd, but just wrote it off as the warrior accepting his fate. But then something odd began to happen.

While continuing to step forward, the scouter began to read out another power level. Finding the device's actions odd, Vegeta stopped to examine the screen of the device through his covered eye. He could see the readings rising higher and higher. Looking past the readings on the screen, Vegeta's eyes bulged as he noted a shift in the Savahnian before him.

The warrior had once been of a lean nature, but now the creature was bulging at all angles. It even looked to have gained a foot in height. Adding more on to the intimidating appearance of the Savahnian, its mouth seemed to have protruded out some, more in the form of a snout. And where normal looking teeth had once been, the creature was now sporting an arsenal of razor sharp daggers. It was even snarling like a rabid monster. But the most shocking of all to Vegeta, was the creature's new power level.

Having gone from a meager 1400, it would be perfectly acceptable for even the mighty Saiyan Prince to seem fearful of the new and improved monster before him.

Breaking out with a nervous sweat and angry veins bulging all over his cranium, Vegeta glared at the scouter over his eye in disbelief. "14,000!" declared the Saiyan Prince before looking back to the creature in front of him.

The monster before the Saiyan prince then fell down into a four-legged stance while it snarled like a wild animal. Its new pupil-void eyes looked to Vegeta as if it were ready to dine on the Saiyan Prince like a royal feast.

With his own growl of frustration, Vegeta returned a rightful glare to the monster while simultaneously preparing for the battle. "Damn you, Frieza! This was just another aspect that you _forgot_ to mention," hissed the Saiyan Prince in a low, non-audible tone.

Vegeta allowed his pale blue aura to encase his body as he continued the stare-down between him and the beast.

"Don't just stand there, you disgusting freak! You haven't won a damn thing yet!" roared Vegeta, tempting the creature to attack. And the Saiyan Prince wasn't forced to wait more than a second before the creature leapt at him and the battle commenced.

* * *

"So, I was able to pull 16 of you soldiers?" stated Nappa as he looked back and forth between the North and the South openings on the large street that he had settled in. On both ends of the street stood eight Savahnian soldiers, and Nappa was placed squarely in the middle.

With his arms placed comfortable on his hips, Nappa looked questioningly to each group of warriors, finding it odd that neither was making a move to attack.

"Are we going to start this sometime tonight, or what?" asked the brute as he continued to switch between looking at either group of Savahn's

After another moment of tense silence between everyone, Nappa was beginning to notice something in the groups. For the most part, they were comprised of younger looking creatures. They didn't stand with confidence or bravery. In fact, a moment of scrutiny towards one of the members in the Southern group told Nappa a rather frustrating story. The fools were scared to fight. A few of them even had the nerve to be standing there with their knees shaking. How dare they waste his time like this?!

Feeling his head redden slightly from embarrassment, Nappa blurted out with, "You've got to be kidding me!" He turned to the Southern group, specifically glaring down the fearful Savahnian in the front, and said, "I come all this way to torment your people, to kill everyone in sight, and you dare to come to battle against me with fear! Do you understand how shameful that is? Huh; do you?!"

Rushing forward with a fist reared back, Nappa closed the distance rather quickly and slammed his fist into the face of the fearful, young Savahnian in the front, sending the kid piercing by his comrades and shooting into one of the buildings.

The remaining Savahnian warriors took a moment to gaze at their comrade's plight before looking back to the invader in front of them. One look upon the tall, muscly, and angered brute was enough to pale each of them.

"I am a Saiyan warrior! Stepping in my path of destruction with anything less than the intent to fight is a disgrace to my honor as a warrior. It's one thing to be weak, but to be weak and coward! That is the ultimate dishonor. And for wasting my time, I will make you all suffer!" growled the behemoth of a Saiyan as he looked intrepidly upon the fearful Savahnian warriors below him.

Taking note of the blood of their comrade dripping from the brute's fist, each of the Savahnian cowards knew very well that the invader was certainly playing no games. Allowing their weapons to fall to the ground, they all began to run as fast as they could, but weren't allowed far before Nappa began the rampage.

Rushing forward with one mighty fist, Nappa managed to plow through two Savahnian warriors, knocking them unconscious as they were knocked away. Catching one of the escaping warriors in the palm of his large hand, Nappa proceeded to throw the warrior clean through one of the nearby buildings. Far down the street, Nappa could see three Savahnians escaping. He then leapt high into the air. After taking a moment to calculate his precision, he plummeted out of the sky like a falling star and crashed his large feet down upon the two Savahnians that had been in the front. While proceeding to crush the spine of the two downed Savahns, Nappa turned just at the right moment to backhand the third escaping Savahn across the ground. The mere might of the blow was enough to shatter the poor fool's skull. Getting off of the two Savahns that he had implanted into the ground, Nappa then noticed that one last Savahn was trying to escape by climbing up a building. Just as it seemed that the Savahn was about to reach the rooftop, Nappa leapt up and placed a firm grasp on the creature's ankle. It an instant, Nappa then slammed the cowardly Savahn harshly into the ground below, forming a small hole. And with that, the eight man brigade of the Southern end was exterminated.

Nappa then turned a curious glance to the group in the North of the street, hoping that they'd be willed into fighting now.

This certainly wasn't the case, though.

That one look by Nappa caused the entire group to drop their weapons and run away as fast as they could.

Nappa sighed heavily as he watched them try to escape before opening his mouth and releasing a powerful energy wave to the escaping warriors.

Just as it seemed that the blast was ready to consume each of the warriors, it was detonated before harming a single soul. While the smoke of the explosion slowly evaporated from the area, Nappa could see someone standing boldly in front of the group of cowardly soldiers.

"I'm sorry that these boys are not to your liking, invader," stated the voice coldy. "We've never really had to deal with monsters such as you and your friends, so there was never a need to specifically focus on training individuals for combat. Adding in the fact that you're frame is quite similar to our most intense fighting form, and I'm sure these kids had a hard time willing themselves to go against you."

The smoke finally faded and showed another Savahnian in its wake. However, this one was much older looking and larger in comparison to the embarrassing pack of cowards. His hair seemed quite wild, almost making him seem like some kind of mad beast, but there was a sense of calmness around the older Savahn that seemed to ease the concerns of the cowards around him.

"I assume that you're here to fight me, now," stated Nappa as he looked over to the newest fighter, a pleased smile crossing his face.

"I'd prefer not to, but I don't think my preferences mean much to you," responded the Savahn with a serious glare towards Nappa. "Am I correct?"

"You sure are, old man! And for your sake, I hope that you're more interesting than the rest of your clan," said Nappa as he gestured back to the various dead bodies of the Savahns he had killed only moments ago.

A look of disgust and rage passed before the old Savahn's face while he looked to some his fallen brethren, but it fade to impassible calmness once his eyes landed back on Nappa. "I am not at all the strongest that Savahn can offer you, invader, but I do pride myself on being excellently trained. Therefore, I believe that you'll find me to be more than impressive," stated the old Savahn with the same grave tone as earlier.

"Is that so? Well let's just see how powerful you are, old man," replied Nappa before tapping the button on the side of his scouter. Once the reading was reported to him, Nappa couldn't help but burst with laughter. "With a power level of 800, I don't see you as being too impressive, but I like your moxie. Tell you what, I'll give you a quick and honorable death!"

Rushing down the street with both fists ready to barrel into the old Savahn, Nappa cackled happily as he prepared to end the foolish old man. With his eyes fixated on the old man, Nappa neared closer and closer, but could see something change in the man. In a matter of seconds, the old man's body became bulging with muscles and his frame grew by at least a foot. The man's mouth then shot out in the form of a snarling snout. To say that Nappa was surprised by the latest turn of events would be a drastic understatement.

Still rushing forward, Nappa glanced back to his scouter and couldn't believe the new reading that he was getting. "8,000!" shouted Nappa as he blindly rushed towards the new, monstrous old Savahnian.

Realizing that he had just rushed into the enemy's fighting zone, Nappa came to a skidding stop only to stop just in front of the old man.

"DIE!" growled the Savahn in a grizzly tone before slapping his palm into Nappa's face and sending the brute slamming violently through two buildings.

* * *

"HAHAHAHA!" came the cackle of Raditz as he stared down his group of Savahnian warriors.

His preferred location appeared to be the rooftop of a rather large building in the Savahnian's city. From the position, they all had a perfect view of the flame-licked city and could see how the smoke from the city blended beautifully in the night sky.

"Only six of you were brave enough to come and face me, I see," declared Raditz with a condescending expression upon the warriors. "The other weaklings clearly chose the coward's way out by staying back there with little Tarble. I don't say that I could blame them, though! HAHAHA! I'd be afraid to fight me too!"

Clearly reaching a breaking point with Raditz, one of the soldiers charged forward with a spear aimed at harming the Saiyan. "Shut your mouth!" the warrior declared as he drew closer.

Raditz merely watched with amusement as the warrior drew closer and closer. Just when it looked as if the spear was about to strike, Raditz stopped it by simply holding the tip of it between his middle and index finger.

"Such primitive weapons," chimed Raditz as the look of shock and fear came upon the soldier's face.

With a very sinister and mocking smirk, Raditz ignited a small amount of energy in his hand and set the instrument ablaze.

Releasing the fiery weapon, the soldier stepped back and watched in awe as his weapon burned in the invader's hands. He then looked away from the spear and paled under the serious scrutiny of Raditz.

Throwing the spear aside, Raditz stepped forward and slammed a powerful palm into the chest of Savahn soldier. The sheer force of the attack sent the warrior sliding across the roof until he nearly was knocked off of the other side.

Holding his chest in obvious pain, the soldier fell to his knees and squirmed with apparent anguish while his comrades watched helplessly.

Raditz, on the other hand, began cackling yet again as he gazed upon the soldier's plight. "Yeah, that's right! HAHAHAH! Kneel before your superior! If you keep this up, I might just spare your life!"

Raditz's cackle came to an abrupt stop as his ears caught the snarls of anger from the other five warriors.

Looking over to them with interest, he said, "If you want to be in the same situation that your friend is in then be my guest! Attack me!" Raditz spread his arms open in a taunt to draw the soldiers in for attack. "I'm right here! Will no one attack me? And you all call yourselves warriors!" Raditz began to cackle yet again as his taunts tore at the soldiers before him.

In an attempt to silence Raditz, one of the soldiers finally stepped forward. Charging at Raditz with a sword in either hand, he completely ignored the calls to heed from his fellow warriors. Instead he rushed bravely forward with a battle cry to signify his anger and willingness to kill.

Raditz stopped his laughing and just glared down the soldier while he rushed forward. Raising a hand to the scouter's button, Raditz sidestepped the simple attack from the soldier and simultaneously read out the grunt's power level.

_It's 340. This must be some kind of joke_, thought Raditz as he mockingly disregarded the planet's warriors.

"That's enough out of you!" declared Raditz while thrusting his boot up into the chin of the Savahnian warrior. With the one mighty blow, the warrior was sent flying high into the sky. Turning back to the remaining five warriors, Raditz just barely caught the sound of the other soldier plummeting into a building elsewhere, most likely dead from the lethal kick.

"Well that's one down! HAHAHA! Any other takers?! I can do this all night!" roared Raditz in between fits of his ghastly laughter. When it seemed that no one else would be stepping forward to challenge him, Raditz allowed his laughter to die out long enough for him to say, "Well if you're not going to come at me, I suppose I can come at you!"

Reveling in the look of trepidation that came upon each of the Savahnian warriors' faces, Raditz decided it best to go ahead and read out the remaining's power levels. Tapping the button on his scouter again, it didn't take long to report. Three of the soldiers ran along the line of 500 with slight ten point deviations between the three. One's reading was a slightly unnerving 845, but Raditz knew that he could handle that foe. And finally, the wimp that was still nursing his wounds was a measly 200.

_Child's play_, thought Raditz as his eyes scanned over the group. _All that I really need to do is take out the 800 power level and the rest will easily fall to my power. _

Taking a fighting stance and preparing to engage the foes, Raditz noticed the stronger of the Savahns getting into a protective stance before the other three.

_And he's their leader! Again, I say this will be too easy!_

Rushing forward at a quick pace, Raditz charged directly for the leader of the group, but just before attacking, his body evaporated through the Afterimage technique. Puzzled by Raditz's sudden disappearance, the Savahn soldier looked around in confusion for a moment before catching Raditz's scent. At the absolute last second, the warrior brought a forearm up to barely block the impact of Raditz's fist. But the meager defense still wasn't enough to stop the warrior from being knocked across the rooftop.

"You're going to have to keep up, Savahn!" mocked Raditz with a gleeful smile.

He then ran over to the downed warrior, aiming to slam a fist down to the fighter. Just before impact, though, the fist was caught in a two-handed effort by the down Savahn. With Raditz caught in his firm grip, the Savahn leered up to the invader and growled furiously, while also signaling to his comrades.

While Raditz tried to rip his hand from the firm grip of the downed Savahn, he barely caught the sense of the three Savahns leaping into the air behind him. Turning to look upon the warriors in fear, Raditz watched as the three fighters brought spears, swords, and knives down to impale his back. However, at the last second, Raditz sped away with his hyper-speed. This left the warrior's weapons to spear down towards to their downed leader, but thankfully, they had been able to stop themselves before killing their own.

Appearing several feet away from the Savahn warriors, Raditz glared to them with pure hatred. "How dare you try to sneak up on me?!" roared the Saiyan warrior before emitting a powerful energy blast to the fighters.

Two of the standing Savahn's managed to leap away in either direction, but the centered warrior was stunned into horror as the blast neared. Unable to move, he watched as his death came towards him. But he was saved at the last second as the downed leader leapt in the way of the blast, allowing it to singe painfully into his back.

After taking the full force of the blast into his back, the leader of the small group collapsed over while his back burned from the fierce energy.

The two Savahns that had managed to escape the blast could only watch in sadness while their leader lied dead on the rooftop, and the Savahn that had been saved could only cry for their leader's bravery.

Raditz found the entire thought of their sadness disgusting, but he was more than willing to alleviate their pain.

Rushing forward to one of the standing Savahns, the brutal Saiyan warrior caught the native off guard with a furious snap kick to the side of the head. The power behind the kick was enough to send the soldier flying for yards and eventually crashing into one of the many burning buildings in the city.

"I'll kill you!" came the cry of the other standing Savahn as he charged forward with a sword aimed to slice at Raditz.

Turning a rather irritated look to the warrior, Raditz said, "You wish." With that, he placed a palm towards the Savahn soldier and emitted an energy blast that speared directly through the warrior's abdomen.

With the majority of the trash taken care of, Raditz stepped over to the weeping Savahn that was still seated next to the idiot Savahn that had given his life.

With his shadow looming over the weeping warrior, Raditz's look of disgust couldn't be contained. "Animals like you don't deserve to live," stated the Saiyan warrior once the Savahn had looked up to him.

Acting on what looked to be pure anger, the Savahn leapt from the ground with a knife aimed at slicing Raditz's throat, but his efforts were to no avail.

Long before the Savahn could reach his neck, the mighty Saiyan quickly stuck out his hand, resting it completely over the soldier's face. The Savahnian seemed frozen in that moment, completely unsure of what to do. This entertained Raditz immensely.

"It's over," stated Raditz simply before emitting another energy blast that completely incinerated the native warrior.

Having finally finished with that task, Raditz thought it nice to go relax for a moment before the second wave of warriors was to come. Perhaps he'd even go check on the progress of the others.

Just as he turned to leave, he caught the subtle shift of someone's presence to his left. Looking over with a hint of interest, Raditz realized that he had completely forgotten about the last soldier. With a sinister smile, Raditz began walking over to the creature and said, "Still nursing your wounds, I see! Well I know of a way to help eliminate all kinds of pain. Just leave your needs in Dr. Raditz's hands. HAHAHAH!"

Just as Raditz was ready to end the last of the fighters once and for all, a signal on his scouter caught his attention. Looking through the lens, he could see that it was reading out the downed warrior's power level and it was rising dramatically! Once the reading finally leveled out, Raditz's look was of pure disbelief. The reading was even greater than his!

Looking back to the downed Savahn, a chill ran up Raditz's spine as he noted the drastic change in the soldier's form. It had gone from a humanoid creature to a full-blown monster!

Snarling like a wild dog, the Savahn leapt onto all fours and then lunged directly at Raditz, slamming the Saiyan warrior through the roof of the building.

* * *

"Aahhh!" shrieked Tarble before quickly leaning back at the last second to dodge to spear strike, allowing the Savahnian warrior to rush over his body.

Sitting back upright, Tarble then noticed the other two Savahns leaping up onto the rooftop as well.

Feeling kind of overwhelmed in that moment, Tarble cautiously stepped away from the side of the rooftop, unknowingly stepping back towards the other Savahn warrior. However, he caught on just in time to duck under another spear strike from the Savahn. Leaping away from the spear-wielding Savahn, he landed directly in front of the other two soldiers and narrowly avoid being struck with either a sword or a club.

Leaping to the side, Tarble was put on the defensive as the three warriors began a barrage of swipes, strikes, and stabs at him. He was successfully dodging the assault, though. If he learned anything from his years in the PTO, he certainly learned how to dodge.

Still, he knew that he couldn't win a battle based on defense. He had to fight eventually. Therefore, he analyzed the fight pattern of the three warriors and quickly determined the best route for attack. Before he was able to strike, though, he found himself pushed to the edge of the building by trying to avoid the melee of attacks.

Caught off guard by the unexpected plight, he was left wide open for a powerful strike via the clubbed Savahn.

Tarble was knocked off of the building and landed harshly in the square of the marketplace, his landing managed to kick up a mild plume of dirt. Rubbing his bruised cheek, Tarble looked back to the rooftop, seeing the Savahn warriors staring down to him in disgust.

"Leave this world, invader! We want nothing to do with your kind. You bring nothing, but death and destruction wherever you go. Revenge can't even repay the harm that you've brought to our planet, so simply leave! Just go!" declared the sword-wielding Savahn that stood in the center of the other two warriors.

Lying there in the dirt and gazing up to the brave warriors above him, Tarble couldn't help but feel guilt overwhelm him. This was how he always felt when going on missions, especially to planets that he found to be as peaceful as Planet Savahn. He deserved it, though! The Savahn warrior was right. Everywhere that Tarble went, he brought death and destruction. Sure, it never actually came by his hand, but he was always privy to it, nonetheless.

And to think that he had actually planned on striking against the trio above him moments ago!

He was a coward by nature and a true weakling at heart. Or at least that how Vegeta had described him on more than one occasion.

Tarble truly didn't have the desire to do the things that the others did. He didn't revel in destroying civilizations. He didn't feel glee when bringing harm to others. And – most unnerving of all – he didn't even really enjoy fighting. All his life fighting had always been to kill others and to bring some worthless kind of self-justification. He just couldn't see the joy in all of that destruction; it was utterly pointless.

Still though, he knew how Vegeta would feel about his current train of thought. His brother would not be at all happy to hear Tarble going on about these "weakling thoughts" again. In fact, Tarble could already feel exactly how displeased Vegeta would be. And it was because of Vegeta that Tarble felt so horrible for having such embarrassing thoughts.

Vegeta had been Tarble's protector for as long as Tarble could remember, showing him the ways of the PTO, keeping some of the other soldiers from bothering him, and even keeping things smooth with Frieza when he messed things up. Sure, Vegeta could be a little harsh from time to time, but that was what made him such an amazing leader.

At the end of the day, they were brothers and would always be that. Tarble couldn't betray Vegeta in the slightest of ways. And that also included in his acts as a soldier. Tarble had to prove his worth to Vegeta and show that he was worthy of being called a Saiyan.

Guilt be damned! Tarble had to fight these Savahns and finally show Vegeta that he truly was a proud Saiyan warrior!

"Hey!" roared Tarble from his seated position. "We're going nowhere! This planet is ours, so you might as well give up!"

With a new fire lit within him, Tarble leapt to his feet, ready to fight for his pride as a Saiyan warrior and his worth as the brother of the Saiyan Prince. However, before Tarble could enact any of this newfound courage, a spear shot through the air and pierced right into Tarble's right thigh. Releasing a yelp of pure pain, Tarble only had a moment to support the wound before one of the Savahnians tackled him to the ground.

With his foot pressed against Tarble's neck and the rest of his weight pressed firmly on Tarble's chest, the Savahnian warrior glared harshly into the eye of the downed Saiyan invader. "We will give up nothing, invader, but it is clear that the only way to stop you monsters is for us to take your lives. And if take we must, then take we will!" Pulling a hidden knife from behind his back, the Savahn brought it high into the air and aimed to slam into Tarble's throat.

Tarble could see the blade shining in the light of the blazing city. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this kind of fear. He was about to lose his life!

Before the blade could ever plummet towards his neck, Tarble's left arm came to life and shot a powerful fist into the jaw of the Savahnian on top of him. The native warrior was sent skidding across the dusty grounds of the marketplace before finally coming to a stop several feet away from Tarble. Finding the thought of nearly losing his life draining, Tarble could only breathe heavily as he looked over to the unmoving Savahn.

In truth, he had absolutely no idea where that had come from. It was like his body had just acted on its own resolve, and it appeared to have really packed a punch; after all, the guy was clearly unconscious. Surely he couldn't have died, though. Tarble could tell that these were strong warriors on the planet. It would take more than a simple punch to kill these people.

While continuing to stare at the unmoving figure, Tarble's beliefs as to the Savahn's wellness was waning quickly. He couldn't have possibly killed him with one hit, right? Tarble continued to watch as one of the other Savahn warriors landed next to the downed warrior. His heart dropped as he watched the pained expression come upon the other Savahn's face.

"Why is this happening to us?" growled the Savahn warrior as he sat beside his deceased comrade, tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

Tarble's own heart wept right along with the Savahn's as he realized that he had just killed someone, and a person that was simply trying to protect their planet no less.

"You!" roared the Savahn as he turned his tear-filled, angry eyes upon Tarble. "You monsters! We did nothing! We did absolutely nothing to any of you, yet you come here and kill our people! You are all monsters and deserve nothing less than to be burned at the stake! Do you hear me?! You all deserve to die!"

The Savahn then snatched at his sword and began rushing towards Tarble with tears of anguish darting his eyes. All that Tarble could do was watch solemnly as the warrior drew closer, unwilling to even put up the slightest of defenses.

_I'm so sorry_, thought Tarble as his eyes closed in preparation of his death.

However, as time waned on, nothing was heard. There was no death, no pain, no nothing. Opening his eyes with confusion, Tarble was shocked to see a rather important figure standing before him.

Standing just before Tarble with a vice-like grip on the angry Savahn's throat was Vegeta. Tarble could see the look of pure agony on the Savahn's face due to Vegeta's powerful grip, but the creature's life was no longer in his control. With a heavy heart, Tarble understood that any wishes for vengeance would be lost on the Savahnian.

A frankly horrible popping noise then drew Tarble's attention to the rooftop. Standing at its top was Raditz and Nappa, with the latter holding the club-wielding Savahn in a vice grip around the skull. Tarble quickly concluded what the ghastly popping noise had been. Though, Tarble couldn't help but note the frankly horrendous appearance of his comrades. Raditz and Nappa looked like they had gotten put through a grinder; it was surprising that they were still able to walk.

Looking back to his brother, Tarble even noted the worn appearance of Vegeta's clothing. It was more than obvious that everyone else had been in intense brawls while Tarble had been wallowing in his own self-pity.

Naturally, this didn't make Tarble feel any better about his current standings as a warrior. The three warriors were clearly no match for any of them, yet he still managed to get hurt. Then again, that was pretty typical of him, the weakling.

He knew he had to make an apology for his idiocy. He had to let the others know how much he'd try next time. He just had to.

Slowly getting back to his feet and trying desperately to ignore the pain in his thigh, Tarble watched Vegeta's back carefully, trying to decide what the best tactic would be. After a moment of getting nothing, Tarble decided to just dive into the conversation, but just as he was ready to say something, the snapping of Savahn's neck stopped him. It was quite unnerving to watch that happen to someone, especially from such a close distance, but he knew that he'd have to eventually get used to it. One day, he'd have to be the person doing the neck snapping!

"Vegeta, I'm sor….UGH!" started Tarble before being promptly silenced with a speedy and rather painful backhand from his older brother.

Falling back to the ground and trying desperately to ignore the pain radiating across his face, Tarble could only stare helplessly up to his older brother and the glare that he was receiving was enough to make little Tarble rethink any decisions of speaking.

While the brothers locked eyes below, Nappa and Raditz noticed the appearance of more soldiers coming in at all angles. "Vegeta, there are more coming!" called Nappa from atop the rooftop.

After a few more moments of glaring down at his brother, Vegeta broke the gaze and looked back up to his other comrades. "You know what to do," responded the irritated prince.

Nappa produced a glee-filled chuckle before raising his hand in front of his body. He took just a moment channel his energy before thrusting his middle and index finger upwards, igniting a furious explosion of power that tore through the entire city.

While the rays of Nappa's energy ripped and tore through the city, Tarble could only do one thing. He rolled over to his side, sheltering himself from the view of his older brother. The only view that he had was the explosion of energy around him and as he gazed into the fiery blast, a single stray tear escaped his eye. He wasn't sure if it was out of the pain of his throbbing face, the sadness that he felt for the people on Planet Savahn, the thought of killing a truly innocent man, the notion of embarrassing Vegeta again, or because – for the first time in a long time – he truly believed that what they were doing was inexplicably wrong.

* * *

**I hope that the readers are finding my story enjoyable. Things are still sort of out there as far as settings, casts, and plots are concerned at the moment, but this realm of OC won't be lasting for long. Soon and very soon, Tarble will find that he is not the only Saiyan in the galaxy that doesn't wish to harm the innocent.**

**Until next time,**

_~CosmicCannon_


	4. Attention: Hiatus!

**ATTENTION dear fans and followers of this Story:**

**As of this point, I'm afraid that this story shall be undergoing a strict and somewhat drawn out**

**hiatus. I've found myself somewhat stressed by the completion of another story and the**

**attempt to update with this one. Also, I'd like to mention that the possibility of discontinuation is probable.**

**HOWEVER, I have made no final judgements on the plans for this story and while I may**

**not continue updating this story, this does not mean that I will never return to it.  
**

**While this story takes its extended break, I will continue to work on its plot at my leisure.**

**I make no promises, but any final judgements regarding the progress of this story, shall**

**be determined before Christmas if the Lord says the same for my existence.  
**

**I hope that no one is angered by this and if one happens to be: **

**"I offer my sincerest apology."**

**As a reader myself, I know how frustrating it can be once one begins to enjoy a story**

** and - for whatever reason - the author decides to stop.  
**

**Until decisions have been made regarding this story, I will continue with the completion of my**

**current story: "The Misadventures of Cell & Frieza" and possibly even upload**

**a few one shots here or there.  
**

**Until then, my dear readers this is farewell,**

_~CosmicCannon_


End file.
